


Persuasion

by dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, Remus Lupin was persuaded to end his budding relationship with Severus Snape.  Now Snape is back, a hero in the eyes of the Wizarding World.  Remus still loves him, but Severus appears to have moved on.  Can Remus recapture his lost love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Classic Canon challenge and, as such, draws heavily upon the original story it was patterned on - "Persuasion" by Jane Austen.  Some of the dialog and text from the original was used in writing this "fusion" of both works, for which I give Austen full credit.

  
The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had resided at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for as long as anyone could remember. It was a gloomy old place, threadbare and worn, and until five years ago had housed a legion of pixies, boggarts and doxies, not to mention Dark objects. Those were all gone, as were the array of house-elf heads in the front hallway, but the perpetual gloom that hung around the house had remained.

So had the last living member of the Black family. Sirius Black hated the house, but it was home and it was his, despite his family's best efforts to disinherit him, so here he stayed. This decision didn't stop him from grumbling about the place. Three of his current dinner companions ignored his latest complaints as they'd heard them many times before, but the fourth, their guest for the evening sighed in exasperation.  
"If you dislike the house so much, you should consider leaving."  
  
Albus Dumbledore's words echoed through the kitchen, causing the four other men to stare at him, dumbfounded. As usual, it was Sirius Black who found his voice first.  
  
"Leave Grimmauld Place?" he echoed. "Are you mad? Why would I want to do that?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't look in the least offended by the aspersion cast on his sanity; possibly, he was accustomed to that accusation. "Is there any point in remaining here, dear boy? The war is over and you are a free man."  
  
"But this is my home!"  
  
"You have always hated this place and yet you do nothing to improve it, beyond removing the Dark objects. Why torture yourself - and Harry - needlessly. Unless," he added, giving Sirius a significant look over the top of his glasses, "you are willing to make substantial changes to make the place more habitable."  
  
Sirius glanced over at his godson and sighed. It was well-known that he adored Harry and would do anything to make him happy. "What sorts of changes?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a scroll. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up a few ideas and diagrams. I have, of course, consulted Remus - "  
  
"Remus?" Harry blurted out, looking over at the man sitting silently at the foot of the table. "Why would you ask him?"  
  
"As Remus is the de facto housekeeper here, he is much more familiar with what needs to be replaced and repaired than either you or Sirius." At the surprised look on Harry's face, Dumbledore said, in an amused voice, "Who do you think does the work around here? House elves?"  
  
Harry shrugged. It was well-known that Sirius refused to have another house elf after Kreacher's betrayal, but it had clearly never occurred to Harry that someone else was doing the work around the place, much less that it was Remus.  
  
Remus wryly thought that it shouldn't have surprised anyone. After Molly Weasley had returned to her own home, someone had needed to pick up the reins of managing daily life at Grimmauld Place, someone responsible. It clearly wasn't going to be Sirius, so Remus had stepped in. Grimmauld Place had been his home for five years, ever since the Order of the Phoenix had made it their headquarters at the start of the war. When Sirius had first moved into the old family mansion to maintain it for the Order, he had begged Remus to come with him, to keep him company. Not, as some had speculated, because they were lovers - they weren't and never had been - but because Remus was the oldest and dearest friend he had.  
  
Remus had gladly accepted. They had lived well together, Sirius lifting Remus' occasional depression and Remus keeping Sirius out of trouble, for the most part. The Incident at the Ministry four years earlier was carefully not mentioned between them, as only luck had kept Sirius from falling through the Veil instead of his cousin, Bellatrix. It was enough for Remus that it had shaken Sirius out of his moodiness and excessive drinking, although Sirius would never, in any sense of the word, settle down and become responsible.  
  
The year that followed had been one of the happiest of Remus' life. Between managing Grimmauld Place and performing occasional missions for the Order, he had been kept busy. A new and unexpected romance had come into his life as well, and for the first time in many years, he'd been truly content with his life.  
  
Then, as had happened throughout his life, his happy world was turned upside down. The war against Voldemort had turned more deadly, with death and betrayal on both sides. And then Remus' romance had ended abruptly, shattering his heart into a hundred pieces.  
  
The house that Remus had come to consider as home, where he'd been happy for too brief a time, had become a prison. He understood all too well how Sirius had felt during that horrible year when he'd been trapped there, and if he'd had someplace else to go, Remus would have gladly moved there. However, anti-werewolf legislation had been enacted that not only destroyed Remus' hopes of finding decent work, but made it dangerous for him to even leave the house. Instead, he'd had to stay and endure…as he always did.  
  
Even now, a year after the war's end, it was still nearly impossible for a werewolf to get a job. Without that, Remus couldn't afford a place of his own, and Sirius would never let him leave unless he had somewhere else to go. So Remus tried to remain in the background as much as possible, unobtrusively managing the household for the others. Remus wasn't surprised that Harry hadn't even noticed.  
  
Sirius took the scroll from Dumbledore and glanced down it, scowling as he read. "Papering, painting, furniture, new curtains in nearly every room - this'll take a lot of hard work!"  
  
"I'm willing to do the work," Remus said.  
  
"I can help," Neville Longbottom added eagerly. "I'm good at doing things with my hands."  
  
Harry smiled warmly at his friend and schoolmate. "Yes, you are. I don't know what we'd have done without your help around here."  
  
Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Neville's help since becoming part of the household had consisted mainly of fetching and carrying for Harry, and listening admiringly to Sirius' stories. Neville had lost his grandmother and house in a Death eater attack early in the war, along with most of his fortune as his grandmother had not believed in banks and kept the family galleons under her bed. Harry had felt sorry for Neville and had persuaded Sirius to take him into their household. Harry had sorely missed the companionship of his two best friends, now married and settled near the Burrows, and Neville had been only too eager to take their place as Harry's constant companion. That he'd gradually edged Remus out of the family circle was something that only Remus appeared to have noticed.  
  
"It will also be expensive," Sirius said, still scowling. "I don't mind spending the money, but I want to have something to leave to Harry when I go."  
  
Harry smiled at his godfather. "It's all right, Sirius. My parents left me enough. Besides, you might marry and have kids of your own."  
  
"Still, to be spending money on this place seems a waste," Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Then sell the place and move elsewhere," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Blacks have always lived at Grimmauld place."  
  
"Then see if one of your cousins is interested in the place."  
  
Sirius nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "My cousin Andromeda might be. She's been wanting to live closer to town. But where would I go?"  
  
"Anywhere. Everywhere. Buy a new place. Travel."  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up. "I could show Harry and Remus the places I've been. France, Italy, the South Seas. There's an island where the girls run around with their bare breasts - " Remus cleared his throat, jerking his head in the direction of the two younger wizards, and Sirius grinned. "Moony, I'm sure Harry's not shocked by hearing me say 'breast'."  
  
Remus grinned back at him. "Then don't sully my ears. Besides, from what you told me, you spent equal time chasing the native boys."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "So I like both boys and girls."  
  
"Travelling sounds wonderful, Sirius," Harry said eagerly. "I'll bet you've been everywhere, haven't you?"  
  
"Just about," Sirius said, puffing out his chest.  
  
"But we can't travel all the time," Remus pointed out. "We'll need someplace to live."  
  
Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "We can buy or lease another house when we get back. Plenty of time to decide later. Where would you like to go first, Harry?"  
  
"Paris," Harry said eagerly. "I've heard so much about it." Turning to Neville, he said, "You'll love the little cafes, Neville. They're everywhere, and you can just sit and watch all of Paris go by."  
  
"And Italy," Sirius said, turning to Remus. "You'll have a great time visiting the little stalls in the piazzas, haggling for the best prices."  
  
"Oh, but Remus can't go," Neville said, giving Sirius a wide-eyed look. "Harry had a letter from Ron today, didn't you, Harry? Ron is beside himself, what with his injury and the twins, and Hermione's work schedule is hell. He asked if we could lend him Remus for a few weeks." He turned and smiled sweetly at Remus. "And Professor Lupin might have trouble getting the Wolfsbane potion on a regular basis away from home."  
  
Harry looked worried at that idea. "He's right, Remus. Best not to risk it."  
  
Remus gave Neville a shrewd look and said, slowly, "I suppose not. And I'm sure that I can be of use to Ron and Hermione."  
  
Sirius looked unhappy, then brightened. "And while we're gone, you can see about suitable lodgings for us. I trust your opinion above anyone else's."  
  
There was nothing more said until they'd all retired to the sitting room. Remus quietly poured out the tea and handed the cups around.  
  
"It's settled, then?" Dumbledore asked. "You'll sell this place?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I'll owl Andromeda tomorrow. If she agrees then, yes." He rubbed his hands together. "In any event, I think we should plan on doing that travelling. Paris first, eh, Harry?"  
  
Harry beamed at him. "That would be wonderful, Sirius."  
  
"To tell the truth, I'll be glad to get out of England for a while," Sirius said, picking up the Daily Prophet and then tossing it aside in disgust. "You can't pick up a paper or go anywhere without hearing that bastard's praises sung. If I hear another person say the word 'Snape', I swear I'll run screaming into the street."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Severus has earned his accolades, Sirius, and you didn't object when Harry was the centre of attention last year."  
  
Sirius scowled. "That's because Harry earned what he got - in a fair fight." He paused. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call what You-Know-Who did fair, but at least it was out in the open. Giving Snape the Order of Merlin, First Class, for doing his job seems a bit extreme."  
  
"Severus risked his life," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"And Harry didn't?" Sirius said indignantly.  
  
"You should have gotten more attention, Sirius," Neville said, looking up at Sirius admiringly. "You were very brave. Braver than Snape, skulking alone in the dark. "  
  
Remus watched as Dumbledore looked over at Neville, studying the younger wizard with a frown. He said quickly, "You forget, Severus wasn't 'skulking' on his own. Bill and Tonks were with him, and I'd hardly call hunting down the most dangerous remaining Death eaters 'skulking'."  
  
"I don't recall you being with him," Sirius said sharply.  
  
Remus paled. He set down his cup as he rose. "I'd better start packing. If we're moving out, there'll be things to put into storage, inventory lists to update, not to mention our personal packing." He left the room.  
  
Before he could shut the door, he heard Sirius say, in a bewildered tone of voice, "What did I say?"  
  
"You remember," Neville said, scorn in his voice. "All that business just before he left."  
  
"Didn't know Remus was still thinking about that git," Sirius said, his voice sounding troubled. "I suppose I should say something to him - "  
  
"Oh, don't go!" Harry cried. "You were going to tell us about that mission to Caerphilly, the one where Padfoot ripped off that Death eater's trousers."  
  
"What, that old story?" Sirius scoffed, but he sounded pleased and launched into the tale.  
  
Remus closed the door silently and went upstairs.

* * *

  
There was a knock on his bedroom door. Remus didn't look up from where he sat on the bed, staring down at a slender book in his hands as he called out, "Come in."  
  
He wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore standing in the open doorway. "Leaving, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Even though it's summer, there is much to attend to back at Hogwarts." He glanced at the book Remus was holding. "I don't suppose I need to ask what that is."  
  
Remus traced his finger over the flyleaf. "It was his Christmas present to me. His first and last."  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore said in gentle remonstration.  
  
Remus looked up, his eyes filled with an old pain. "Albus, I've never said this - "  
  
"Don't!" the headmaster said sharply. "It's best not to talk about it."  
  
"I don't blame you," Remus said softly, looking down at the book and smiling wryly. "Neither do I blame myself for being guided by you. But I can't help thinking…" He drew in a deep breath. "In spite of the disapproval of my friends, in spite of the dangerous nature of the job, I think I would have been happier if I'd gone with him."  
  
"That was three years ago," Dumbledore reminded him. "The worst of the anti-werewolf laws were in place - you were barely safe here, in this house, much less out in the world. Severus had nothing to offer you but his love. I don't think it was wrong of me to advise you to be careful."  
  
Remus looked down at the book, at the inscription. "When he left, he was furious with me. He said he never wanted to see me again."  
  
"You know Severus' temper, my dear boy. He often says things he later regrets."  
  
Remus met his eyes. "And you know his ability to hold a grudge. Can you honestly think he'll ever forgive me for abandoning him?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore said, with a sigh. "And perhaps it's for the best. You're a young man still; you have a lot to offer any person of discernment."  
  
Remus snorted, closed the book with a snap, and crossed the room to stand in front of the mirror. "I'm a werewolf, Albus. I have no money of my own, no way to earn a wage, and am dependent on others for a roof over my head. What looks I might have had when I was younger have long since faded. I am old, both in body and spirit."  
  
He sighed and walked back to the bed, tucking the book into the battered satchel lying there. "No, there'll be no more love in my future. I'll content myself with being 'useful', and that will have to be enough."  
  
"Remus - "  
  
Remus turned away from him. "If you'll excuse me, Albus, I have quite a bit of work to do. Sirius hasn't the least notion of how to pack - he either takes everything he owns with him or only the clothes on his back."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and turned towards the door. "Very well, Remus. I will leave you to your work. I do wish that you were going with them, however. I have the strangest feeling that young Neville is up to something. He bears watching."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Remus said. "Good night, Albus."  
  
He closed the door behind the headmaster, then returned to his partially packed satchel. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled out the book and once more traced the inscription with his fingertip.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Remus waved good-bye to Sirius, Harry and Neville as they took off for Paris on Sirius' magical motorbike. Andromeda Tonks had been delighted to buy the Black family mansion; apparently, she had plans that involved turning the place into a refuge of some sort. Remus had spent the last week packing up the items Sirius wanted to keep, arranging for storage in Sirius' personal vault, making an itemized list of the remaining furnishings, and getting the other three wizards' clothing and personal items sorted and packed for their trip. Sirius had been of little help, spending most of his time pouring over maps and tourist guides. Neville had been of some assistance in packing their luggage, for which Remus was grateful, and even Harry had helped by keeping Sirius too busy to change his mind over what of the Black family possessions he wanted to keep.

  
And now they were gone, off to travel the world and not expected to be back in England until Christmas.  
  
Remus sighed and went back into the house, carefully securing the doors. Andromeda had already been given the information to allow her into the house as well as the key, so there was no need for him to remain any longer. Walking quietly through the foyer so as not to disturb Mrs. Black's picture, he made his way to the library and looked around.  
  
It was difficult for him not to feel unhappy about leaving. This room had been his refuge for the past five years, ever since the Order had made the house their headquarters. It was here in the library that he and Severus had started talking during the late nights spent waiting for other Order members. They had come to know each other, had gotten past all their baggage from their school days, and had become friends.  
  
At Christmas, Severus had given him that book, as a present to a friend. But it had been more than friendship between them, even though they both danced around the subject. Then, after a disastrous summons from Voldemort when his spying had been revealed, Severus had staggered into Grimmauld Place, wounded and weak, found Remus reading in the library, and surprised him by kissing him once, passionately, before collapsing on the floor.  
  
Remus' panicked yells had brought the entire household running. He'd helped nurse Severus back to health - then had smacked him for scaring him half to death. And then he'd dragged Severus into his bed and hadn't let him leave it for three days…  
  
Their romance had been remarkably brief in duration. Severus, already assembling an elite strike force to go underground and work covertly for the Order, had asked Remus to come with him and Remus had agreed. Then the figurative roof had fallen in. Sirius had ranted and raved at him for falling for their old nemesis. Harry had looked at him in betrayal - he and Severus had never patched things up after those Occlumency lessons. Neville, who'd just moved into the house, has hidden whenever Snape was present and glared at Remus when he wasn't. Dumbledore had been more diplomatic but just as displeased as the others, and his arguments had been so very reasonable.  
  
And Remus had allowed himself to be persuaded, convinced that he could only be a hindrance if he went with Severus. Severus had not agreed, had accused Remus of caring more for Sirius and Harry than for him, and they'd had a bitter final fight. Then Severus had left, vowing never to talk to him again, a vow he'd kept over the past three years.  
  
Remus sighed and hefted his satchel. There was no point in dwelling on the past; the future would be enough of a challenge to deal with. He stepped over to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder, and called out "Weasley cottage".  
There was the familiar feeling of being swept through the floo system, and then he tumbled out into the living room of the Weasley house.  
  
"So, you've come at last," Ron said from the couch as Remus got to his feet. "I was beginning to think you'd never get here."  
  
Remus sighed internally, recognizing that Ron was in one of his moods. The young wizard had been injured during the final battle, his right leg shattered so badly that they'd thought he might lose it. The doctors at St. Mungo's had managed to save his leg and to repair most of the damage, but Ron would forever walk with a limp.  
  
In an instant, all of the young wizard's dreams of playing professional Quidditch had been crushed. His spirits had never completely recovered, even a year later. The slightest twinge of pain sent him to bed for days, and he was quick to fancy himself neglected and ill-used by those around him. Loud voices gave him a migraine but he couldn't abide being left alone. He adored his two-year-old twin sons and doted on them, but the slightest whimper from them made him hand them off to others and leave the room.  
  
Remus determinedly pasted on a pleasant expression as he set down his satchel and walked over to the couch. "How are you feeling, Ron? Harry said you're not doing well." He cast an expert eye over the array of bottles on the table beside the couch. "I see they're trying a new regime of potions."  
  
"For all the good it's done," Ron grumbled. He shifted on the couch and Remus moved to help him, placing a pillow behind his back so he could sit up. "And Hermione went off to work hours ago. I think if I was dying, she wouldn't think there was anything seriously wrong with me."  
  
Remus said soothingly, "Well, you know I always make you better when I visit. Are the twins asleep?" he asked as he sat down and poured out a cup of tea for Ron, heating it up with his wand.  
  
"Yes, thank Merlin. They were so fussy today - nothing I could do was right for them."  
  
"Probably teething again. How is everyone at the Burrow?"  
  
"Dunno. Doesn't suit any of my family to visit the sick. Not that it's much better when they do visit." He took the teacup Remus handed him, saying fretfully, "Fred and George talk too much and laugh too loud, Charlie only wants to talk about the new dragon sanctuary, and Ginny is forever going on and on about that wretched boy she likes." He sighed. "Oh, Remus - why didn't you come earlier? It was rotten of you to take so long."  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm sorry, but I had a great deal to take care of before I could come."  
  
Ron frowned. "What could you have had to do?"  
  
"A great many things," Remus said. "There was the packing to do, and the cleaning, and lists to make up - "  
  
"Stop, please. You're making my head ache."  
  
"Your head probably hurts because you haven't eaten recently," Remus said practically. "Come, sit up and I'll see what I can find in the kitchen to tempt your appetite."  
  
Ron slowly eased his legs off the couch. "You won't find much in there. I can't manage the shops like this. Besides, I don't think I could eat a thing."  
  
Remus paid no heed to this, leading the way to the kitchen. He found the larder in better shape than Ron had led him to believe, and there were signs that Molly Weasley had been there recently. The cold-box held the remains of a steak and kidney pie, and Remus set that out with a half-loaf of bread and butter. He had the satisfaction of seeing Ron make a good meal.  
  
"Do you know, I do feel better," Ron said when he'd finished off the meal and washed it down with butterbeer. "Would you like to pay a visit to the Burrow after the twins wake up from their nap?"  
  
"I'd like that," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Mum and the others should have come here, the twins being so young and you visiting. But I don't suppose it'll occur to any of them."  
  
Remus quickly diverted the subject before Ron could recall his grievances with his family. "How are the little ones, by the way? Are they walking yet?"  
  
"Yes, and into everything." Ron led the way to the nursery where twin red heads rested side-by-side in their crib. For a moment, the peevish look on his face faded and was replaced by a soft, affectionate expression. "Of course, Hermione lets them have their way too much. I could manage them quite well if she wasn't always spoiling them."  
  
Remus, who'd been a visitor to the household often enough to know who the real over-indulger in the house was, said nothing. Instead, he helped Ron get the twins up and ready for the short trip to their grandparents' home.  
  
The younger Weasley's cottage was also located in Ottery St. Catchpole, a short distance from the Burrow, so the two elected to walk. Remus pushed the twins in their pram, walking slowly so that Ron's leg wouldn't be strained, and he was pleased to see that Ron didn't have to lean on his cane as much as he had in the past. He hoped, despite Ron's gloomy assessment, that the young wizard was getting better. It would certainly make things easier in the Weasley household.  
  
Molly greeted them both with a warm smile and a hug, and what seemed to be an army of Weasleys descended upon them both. Remus was worried that the noise would bring on Ron's headache, but he seemed to be delighted by the fuss. Molly cheerfully scolding Ron about walking all that way when she would have been delighted to pop down. He was quickly settled in the best chair in front of the fire, his leg propped up, looking very gratified by the attention. Remus settled in the chair across from him, one of the twins on his lap, while Ginny stood with the other in her arms, cooing over him.  
  
Remus was surprised to see Charlie there, and was informed that he was back in England to see about setting up a dragon preserve in Wales. Charlie ruffled his younger brother's hair, greeted Remus warmly, then scooped his nephew out of Remus' arms. To the little boy's delight, he then tossed him up into the air and caught him, ignoring Ron's protests, firing questions off to Remus as he did. Had the others gotten off all right and where were they going and such - Remus could hardly get off an answer before there was another question, but he didn't mind. There was a kind of joyful exuberance here that was lacking at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Will you read to us again?" Ginny begged, reminding Remus of the habit they'd all fallen into while living at Grimmauld Place during the war. "We've missed your reading aloud in the evenings."  
  
"I can read aloud, too," Ron said, indignantly.  
  
Molly and Ginny exchanged a look; Ron was not a great reader and skipped so many words when reading aloud that it was hard to make sense of the story. They were rescued by Charlie who said, "But I'm counting on you playing chess with me. You know I want revenge for your beating me last time."  
  
"And Remus doesn't play chess."  
  
"No, I don't play chess," Remus said quietly. The only person who'd been able to talk, or rather nag, Remus into playing chess with him had been Severus.  
  
Shortly after their arrival at the Burrow, Arthur and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, adding to the joyous confusion. Arthur immediately crossed the room to shake Remus' hand, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Remus! What a delight to see you here!"  
  
Remus smiled as he rose from his chair. "Arthur, the delight is all mine. You know how much I enjoy my visits to the Burrow." He looked over at Hermione and nodded his head. "Hermione, you're looking well."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "The campaign for equal rights for non-humans is going quite well, so I'm very happy."  
  
Remus leaned closer and said, quietly and with a significant glance over at Ron, "You were missed at lunch, Hermione."  
  
Hermione flushed and looked guilty, then hurried over to sit next to Ron, kissing him quickly and asking about his day.  
  
"Sirius and Harry didn't come with you?" Arthur asked.  
  
"They've gone to France, Arthur," Molly called out cheerfully from the kitchen. "Remember? I told you that just this morning."  
  
"Right," Arthur said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"I wish we could go to France," Ginny said, passing the younger twin over to Remus. "Or anywhere but here."  
  
"We might go somewhere for Christmas," Arthur said heartily. "Your mother and I have talked about it."  
  
"Well, we shall be jolly, shan't we?" Ron said bitterly. "When Charlie's off to Wales and you're all running about the Continent and I'm stuck at home."  
  
An awkward silence descended, which was broken by Molly emerging from the kitchen with the tea tray. Remus immediately rose to help, setting the little boy he held down on the hearthrug.  
  
He soon regretted that action, as it left him free to be pulled aside by each of the Weasleys in turn, for a low-voiced conference.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's concern was for the way Ron managed the twins. "They're fine boys, but so troublesome to curb! Worse than Fred and George, the way they get into things, and Ron never says a word."  
  
Ron's complaint was that his mother spoiled the twins, feeding them more sweets than was good for them, and that Remus must make Hermione see that he was very, very ill.  
Hermione confided that she thought she could manage the boys very well, if it weren't for Ron's interference. "And I wish you could persuade him not to be thinking himself ill all the time," she added. "I can't say anything about it or he accuses me of not caring if he lives or dies, which is utter rubbish, of course." Her lip trembled slightly at that. "When I think about the way he looked, lying in that hospital bed…" Her mouth firmed up as she said, in appeal, "I think he's doing much better, don't you?"  
  
Ginny's comment was whether Remus could, while he was here, make Ron see that it wasn't pleasant of him to always want to be the centre of attention. "No one doubts that he had a very bad time of it last year, and that he's not completely recovered yet, but for him to be always demanding attention makes everyone uncomfortable."  
  
Charlie's murmured comment was that Ron was becoming a bore on the subject, and that Hermione might have been better off marrying someone else - like Remus. As Remus didn't like women in that way, he didn't know quite what to say to that, so he was relieved when shortly afterwards, the younger Weasleys gathered their boys and headed home.  
  
Remus quickly settled into life at Weasley Cottage, and within a month it was as if he'd never lived anywhere else. Always an early riser, he made breakfast for Hermione before she rushed off to work, took Ron a breakfast tray, then got the twins dressed and fed. After they'd been settled with their toys, he patiently coaxed Ron up and into doing things about the house rather than letting him lie on the couch and mope. By lunch time, the younger wizard had worked up an appetite, cleaning his plate without even thinking about it as they talked over plans for the afternoon, thus putting on some much-needed weight to make up for what he'd lost during his convalescence.  
  
After the twins' nap, they invariably took a walk, either into town or over to the Burrows. And if they didn't visit at the Burrows during the afternoon, then evening would usually see the inhabitants of the Burrow visiting them at the Cottage.  
  
Not that Arthur, Molly and their children were their only visitors. In the middle of August, Andromeda had dropped by the Cottage one afternoon to thank Remus for his work in getting the house ready for her.  
  
"I don't know what I'd have done without your help," Andromeda said frankly. "We hadn't been in the house two days before Nymphadora popped in to tell me that she'd invited her team-mates to stay with us in London for a week. Ministry business, very secretive. They're all to get awards at a special ceremony at the beginning of the new year, all of Severus' team. Bill and Fleur and Oliver - Nymphadora's marrying him, you know."  
  
Remus thought his heart would stop. "She - she is?" he said, his voice barely more than a croak.  
  
Andromeda nodded. "Such a nice young man - a bit of a fanatic for Quidditch, but since he's gone back to playing for Puddlemere United, I suppose that's to be expected. I understand you were his teacher during his last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Remus blinked, trying to comprehend what Andromeda was saying. "Who?"  
  
She gave him a puzzled look. "Oliver Wood. Nymphadora's fiancé."  
  
"Oh." Remus felt his face flush as relief filled him. Oliver, notSeverus. "Yes. He was a good student. A bit of a Quidditch fanatic, as you said, but a fine young man. I wondered what had happened to him when they disbanded all the teams during the war. I didn't know he was on the same team with Tonks."  
  
"Yes, about a year into the war. I believe Oliver took the place of your brother, Percy, when he moved to Moody's team," Andromeda said, turning to include the others in the discussion. "He's a few years younger than she is, not that it matters." She laughed and shook her head. "So we had three guests before we'd even unpacked - thank goodness you'd aired all the rooms and made them up, Remus, or I'd have gone mad. Bill and Fleur said to tell you they'd floo over to the Burrow as soon as the Ministry lets them have a free moment."  
  
"Mum'll be glad," Ron said, a grin on his face. "She worried something fierce about Bill while he was undercover. We didn't even know where he was. Fancy him working for old Snape all this time."  
  
Andromeda nodded. "Yes, it was all hush-hush, wasn't it? We had no idea Nymphadora was in the thick of things until it was over. She said that they've got Severus so tied up in debriefings that he hardly has time to breathe, but we're expecting him to come stay with us once he's through."  
  
"Well, I feel sorry for them," Ron said after Andromeda had left, as they were making their way over to the Burrow to convey the news. "Imagine, having to entertain old Snape. Then again, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? He stayed at Grimmauld Place a lot, just before he went off, didn't he?"  
  
Remus murmured an assent to that.  
  
"Well, let's hope he doesn't want to pay us a visit," Ron said fervently.  
  
"Yes." Remus bent over the pram, ostensibly to check on the twins so that Ron couldn't see his face.

* * *

  
  
Ron wasn't to be so lucky. Once Molly'd heard that Severus and his team were in London again, her thoughts had immediately turned to Poor Percy, as he'd come to be known in the family. Following the revelation that Voldemort was indeed back, Minister Fudge, Percy's boss, had been discredited and Percy had been quick to distance himself from the man and join the Order as a member of one of the special teams.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd died a little over a year into the war although, as his team leader, Alastor Moody had told Percy's parents, it was a wonder he'd survived as long as he had, given his bull-headed belief that he was right about everything. He'd grudgingly credited that miracle to Snape, Percy's first team leader, who "had somehow managed to knock a little sense into the young idiot's head."  
  
Molly had never forgotten, either, that Snape had been the one to insist that Percy make amends with his parents before he'd gone underground. The knowledge that the familial tie between parents and son had been mended before his death had been of great comfort to her, and Molly regarded Severus nearly as fondly as she did Poor Percy. So upon hearing that he was back in England, she had quickly Owled him to let him know that he was welcome at the Burrow at any time.  
  
Remus fervently hoped that Severus wouldn't accept the invitation, but once again his hopes were dashed. Ginny came rushing down to the Cottage one morning in early September to tell them that Snape had Owled, and that he had accepted an invitation to dinner at the Burrow that evening. They were invited as well, and Ron didn't know whether to be upset at the idea of dining with Snape or pleased at the knowledge that they'd been specifically invited.  
  
Remus was torn as well, between dread and anticipation at seeing Severus again, and didn't know whether to attend or to invent an excuse to remain behind.  
  
Deliverance arrived in the form of a simple childhood illness. The twins had been playing at the park in the village with Muggle children earlier that week, and the eldest of the two had caught some childhood malady from them. Shortly after Ginny left, he'd come out in spots and the younger one had succumbed just after lunch. The mediwitch was sent for and pronounced them to be in little danger, needing not much other than rest and careful nursing.  
  
The trouble had started immediately after the mediwitch's departure. Neither Ron nor Hermione had the patience for nursing, and they quarrelled about whether both of them were needed or whether one of them was enough. And then they argued about which of them it should be, until Remus, exasperated, had finally said, "Go, both of you. I'll stay here and watch them."  
  
Ron had immediately accepted and gone off to change for the evening. Hermione was more hesitant, inquiring whether Remus was sure. Remus had managed a smile and said, yes, he was certain, and reminded her that he'd had quite a lot of nursing experience while manning the Order headquarters. Relieved in mind, Hermione went off to change as well.  
  
That evening, alone in the Cottage after the twins had finally fallen into fretful sleep, Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror in his room. He thought about the gathering up at the Burrow, about what Severus might look like after three hard years in the field pursuing a dangerous madman and his followers. He looked at his wan reflection and wondered what Severus would make of him. He'd gotten thinner and paler and more worn over the past three years, spent sealed up inside Grimmauld Place.  
  
Then he sighed. It wouldn't matter what he looked like. Severus wouldn't waste a single thought on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Remus, you should have been there!" were Ron's first words to him the next morning.  
  
Remus had already been asleep on the cot in the twins' nursery when Ron and Hermione had returned from the party, for which he was thankful. It was hard enough to listen to Ron's happy chatter and smile and make appropriate remarks in the morning; it would have been impossible last night.  
  
"Bill and Fleur were there as well, and they're expecting. Mum was beside herself, giving advice and pulling out bins of hand-me-downs." Ron snorted as he buttered a piece of toast. "She nearly cried when they told her they weren't staying in England - they're being sent back to Egypt. Seems the goblins have uncovered some new tomb. They've got a witch working there - Penelope Clearwater, do you remember her? She was engaged to Percy. Anyway, she can't make heads or tails of some of the curses, so they're sending Bill, and Fleur's going along as translator for the team."  
  
Remus murmured something appreciative, his mouth dry as he wondered about how Severus looked and what he'd said, but he didn't dare ask.  
  
"He looks good, Bill does. Said that living on the edge sharpens your mind and body, and he looks it." Ron took a sip of his tea and added, "So does Snape, for that matter. Never thought the bastard could clean up so nice. Wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the nose."  
  
"Really?" Remus asked, the word coming out in a croak that he hastily disguised by taking a sip of his own tea.  
  
"Mmm," Ron said, nodding. "Cut his hair short, and it was clean. He has a tan, too, and doesn't look half-bad. He was wearing Muggle clothes, if you can believe that. Looked like he'd put on a bit of muscle."  
  
"Sounds...nice," Remus managed to say.  
  
"He wasn't too bad, actually," Ron said, reaching for the marmalade. "Not nearly as awful as when he was our teacher. Mum wept all over him about Poor Percy, and he didn't even look like he wanted to hex her."  
  
"That's a wonder. So you had a pleasant party? It must have ended late - I'm surprised you're up already."  
  
Ron nodded. "Snape spent the night at the Burrow. Hermione's going to floo back to the Ministry with him this morning - they've got some kind of meeting, something about him speaking on behalf of Magical creatures before the committee. Thought I'd go with them, if you don't mind looking after the twins again. I should stop in and see my doctor at St. Mungo's."  
  
Remus' mouth went dry at the thought of Severus still being nearby, at the Burrow, but he managed to say, "Of course I don't mind."  
  
"Good."  
  
Anything else Ron might have said was cut off by a sudden whoosh from the fireplace, and Severus Snape stepped out, brushing off the soot.  
  
"Morning, Weasley. Is Mrs. Weasley ready? The meeting is scheduled to start in fifteen minutes."  
  
"She was running a little late - as always," Ron said, grinning. "I'll get her." He hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Remus and Severus alone.  
  
Remus stared at Severus, drinking in the sight of the man he loved standing before him after three long years. Ron was right, he thought. Severus looked incredibly good with his hair short - and was it curling there on top? His tan also suited him, as did the Muggle shirt and trousers.  
  
His eyes, though - they were the same, and he stared at Remus with an expression of cool disdain on his face. "Lupin," he said shortly.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Remus managed to say. "You look good."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Severus said, a biting tone to his voice. "You look like hell, Lupin."  
  
Remus smiled wryly; whatever else had changed, Severus was as abrupt as ever. "Well, we can't all be dashing war heroes, can we?"  
  
Severus blinked, as if surprised by both Remus' tone and words, but before he could reply, Ron and Hermione came hurrying into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, Severus," Hermione said apologetically, then turned to Remus with a smile. "Thanks for looking after the twins again. I promise we'll make it up to you."  
  
"No need," Severus said with a sneer. "Lupin enjoys being a martyr for others. It's what he does best." He turned and flung a handful of floo powder into the fire, calling out the Ministry before stepping in. Ron followed a little awkwardly with his cane, and then Hermione, although she gave Remus a puzzled look just before she disappeared.  
  
"Well," Remus said out loud, "at least there's no doubt what Severus thinks of me."  
  
With that lowering thought, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on the table, barely restraining himself from beating his head against the hard surface. He remained like that until he heard the twins' wake-up cry.  


* * *

  
  
If Remus had hoped to avoid Severus indefinitely, he was doomed to disappointment. A week later, Molly gave a dinner party at the Burrow, and everyone at the Cottage was invited, as well as the new occupants of Grimmauld Place. Remus couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse to avoid attending, as Molly had made arrangements to take care of the twins, so it was with extreme reluctance that he followed Ron and Hermione into the Burrow.  
  
His trepidation was immediately rewarded by his almost walking right into Severus. More than a bit flustered, he stammered an apology and hurriedly took his place among the diners. He was relieved to find that Molly had placed him beside Andromeda, at the far end of the table from Severus, and in her undemanding company had plenty of time to recover his composure.  
  
By the time he'd relaxed enough to pay attention, he realized that the others were talking about some of their missions. Bill and Fleur had already left for Egypt, but Tonks and Oliver were eager to talk, and both Ginny and Charlie were ready to listen to any of the stories they had to tell. Severus was quiet, surveying the younger members of his team with amusement.  
  
"Wasn't it horrible?" Ginny asked Tonks, after hearing about one mission in particular in which they'd spent a month tracking one of the escaped Death eaters.  
  
"Sounds like a bloody marvellous adventure to me," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"You wouldn't think it was so marvellous if you'd had to spend almost an entire month scared spitless," Oliver said. "If he'd circled back on us in that ravine, we'd be bits of ash and dust right now."  
  
Ginny shivered and Remus felt an odd queasiness in his stomach at the thought that he might never have seen Severus again. "I just think that falling in love with your partner in the face of death would be so wonderfully romantic," she said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Oliver grimaced and exchanged a look with Tonks. "Not so wonderful when Shacklebolt wanted to separate us, worried that we wouldn't be able to focus on the missions. Severus had to threaten to quit to keep us on the team together."  
  
"Which was damn funny," Tonks added, "because he had a screaming fit when he originally found out they'd put Bill and Fleur on the team. 'Lovers are the most faithless creatures in the world', were your exact words, right, Severus? Bill had to remind him about the Theban Band, and that they were the fiercest fighting force ever because they were paired lovers."  
  
Severus scowled. "That had nothing to do with my final decision. We were already short one person and I did not wish to delay further."  
  
"There were supposed to be six of you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Tonks nodded. "Three pairs."  
  
"But you didn't have a partner, Severus," Charlie said shrewdly.  
  
Severus' face was an impassive mask. "There was no one I wished to be partnered with," he said, glancing at Remus briefly before looking away.  
  
"It worked out all right," Oliver said, and began telling them about another of their adventures.  
  
From there, the conversation turned to other things, and dinner gave way to games. Remus excused himself, helping Molly with the washing up instead.  
  
From the kitchen doorway, Molly indulgently watched the gathered group as they settled around the table with a deck of cards. "He's really not such a bad man, you know."  
  
Remus looked around, puzzled, and saw that she was watching Severus as he talked with Charlie. "No, he's not," he said quietly.  
  
"The children used to say the most horrible things about him at school. Well, except for Poor Percy, of course. And he'd act so dreadful at the Order meetings, always needling Sirius. Although, to be fair," Molly added, "Sirius did his fair share in return. But he was always so cruel to poor, dear Neville and Harry."  
  
Remus bit his tongue, not having a very good opinion of "poor, dear Neville" himself at the moment. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed Molly's next statement and was caught wide-eyed as she looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
  
She gave him an indulgent look, taking the dishcloth away from him. "We're tiring you out, aren't we? Why don't you go join the others, relax for a bit. You're always doing, every time I see you, and it quite wears me out watching you!"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I like to keep busy."  
  
"Well, then, you can carry in the tea tray for me," she said. "Would you be a love and get the sugar bowl? And let me put some cake on the tray, too. Severus needs a bit of fattening up, doesn't he? Such a nice man, so kind to my Poor Percy," she said, with a wistful sigh, unaware that Remus was biting his tongue in amusement. "Yes, he'd make a fine choice for either one of them."  
  
Remus definitely knew he'd missed something now. "Either one of them?" he repeated, picking up the sugar bowl.  
  
"Why Charlie or Ginny, of course," Molly said. "I'd be pleased if Severus married either one of them."  
  
Remus dropped the sugar bowl and it shattered into a million pieces on the kitchen floor.

* * *

  
  
Ron and Hermione argued nearly all the way home, but at least it was a friendlier argument than the ones they'd been having lately. Remus followed silently, pushing the pram with the sleeping toddlers in it, feeling utterly numb.  
  
"By rights, it should be Ginny," Ron said. "She's the youngest and the man's going to want an heir someday, isn't he? Last of the Snape line and all that."  
  
"She's too young," Hermione argued. "He was her teacher, for heaven's sake. Charlie is much closer to him in age."  
  
"They have nothing in common, no similar interests. Ginny at least liked potions."

  
"You're forgetting; Ginny already has a boyfriend."  
  
Ron snorted. "What, Colin? Fine husband he'd make her - doesn't even have a proper job."  
  
"He works for The Quibbler."  
  
"Exactly. Doesn't have two sickles to rub together, and not likely to change anytime soon. Ginny deserves better than that." He turned to look at Remus. "What do you think, Remus? Which one do you think Snape should choose - Ginny or Charlie?"  
  
Remus didn't answer, sunk too deep in misery to be able to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

To Remus' great relief, nothing more was said of Severus marrying one of the Weasleys over the next few days, despite frequent meetings between the families at the Burrow and the Cottage. So frequent were there meetings that when a day passed without contact from the Burrow, Ron became bored and fretful.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" he asked Remus at lunch. "I'll bet they're having fun and forgot all about us."  
  
He made his way over to the fireplace and threw in some powder, calling for the Burrow as he stuck his head in. "Good afternoon!" he called out. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny's startled voice.  
  
"You are home," Ron said, sounding pleased. "Stand back - I'm coming through. Come, Remus," he called out as he stepped into the flame.  
  
Remus sighed and, picking up the twins, followed Ron into the fireplace. When he emerged on the other end, he noticed that the three siblings were talking heatedly.  
  
"We're just going to run some errands," Charlie said. "Weren't you just saying yesterday how much your leg was hurting?"  
  
Remus looked at Charlie sharply; it was unlike him to encourage Ron to think himself ill. Another look at Ginny confirmed his suspicions that the two Weasleys were up to something.  
  
Ron didn't appear to notice. "I'm much better today," he protested. "I'd love to visit Diagon Alley. And Remus would, too, wouldn't you, Remus? He never gets out much these days, poor fellow."  
  
Ginny gave Charlie an uncertain look, clearly not wanting to deny Remus a treat. While they were standing there, Molly came into the room and looked surprised to see them.  
  
"Ron! Remus! Why didn't you tell me you were planning to visit? Oh, but the others are just on their way out, aren't you, my dears?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny began, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Would you mind looking after the twins, Mum? Remus fancies a trip to town, too."  
  
Molly blinked in surprise, then smiled at Remus. "Why, of course! You've been shut up here for almost two months." Over his protests, she collected the twins. "Go along, then, and have a good time."  
  
There was a sound from the fireplace and everyone turned around to see Severus and Hermione emerge from the floo system.  
  
"Is Ron here?" Hermione asked. "I stopped by the Cottage and no one was there." Catching sight of Ron, she smiled. "Severus has that potion for you, the one he mentioned last week."  
  
Ron's face lit up and he turned to Severus. "If it works the way you said it would, I'll be ever so grateful to you."  
  
"Of course it works the way I said it would," Severus said arrogantly, although his bite wasn't nearly as harsh as during his teaching days. "I'm a Potions master, after all." He handed over the bottle. "One spoonful, morning and night, till it's finished."  
  
Ron nodded as he accepted the bottle, then said, "We're all going to Diagon Alley. Do you want to come?"  
  
Hermione and Severus readily agreed, and Ginny and Charlie looked more harassed than ever. However, they made no more protests, and in a few minutes the entire party had floo'd to Diagon Alley.  
  
They spent a pleasant hour touring the shops, although Remus noticed that Ginny kept surreptitiously checking the time. His attention was split between watching her, and watching Severus and Charlie. The two men were walking companionably in the middle of the group, talking as if they were old friends, and the sight made Remus' stomach clench.  
  
It wasn't until they turned down a side street that Remus realized what Ginny's ultimate destination was - the offices of The Quibbler. Unfortunately, Ron realized it at the same time and stopped dead in the middle of the street.  
  
"I think we should turn back," he said decisively. "My leg is starting to ache. Come along, Ginny."  
  
Hermione had realized their destination as well and looked over at Ginny's anxious face. "We should stop and say hello to Luna, at least. You can rest in their tea room."  
  
"No, I can't," Ron said, gesturing at the rough condition of the road. "I'd probably turn my ankle and make it worse. We can rest at Fortescue's - you'd prefer that, wouldn't you, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked between Ron and Charlie, then back at Hermione, a pleading look on her face. Determinedly, Hermione said, "Well, I'm going to say hello to Luna," and she set off down the alley. Charlie grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her after Hermione.  
  
Ron's face tightened angrily as he leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on the newspaper's office. "She'll ruin her life, marrying Colin. He's not nearly good enough for her. She should listen to her family's advice and not throw herself away without a care for anyone else."  
  
Remus looked away, uncertain, and caught sight of a tight look on Severus' face. Before the moment could get more awkward, however, Charlie hurried back, a grin on his face.  
  
"They'll meet us at Fortescue's shortly. Shall we check out the shop windows along here?" he asked Severus. "There's a bookstore and I think there's one that carries your dreadful potions' ingredients."  
  
Severus assented with a nod, and he and Charlie strolled down the alley. Ron continued to lean against the wall, glowering. Not wanting to give the young wizard someone to vent on, Remus quietly slipped into the second-hand bookstore across the street.  
  
He was browsing the shelves along the back when he heard the shop door open and the sound of familiar voices. "Ron thinks entirely too much about such things. Colin's a good enough lad, talented with that camera of his. He'll make a name for himself one of these days, but even if he doesn't, Ginny'll be happy with him."  
  
Remus thought about stepping out from behind the shelves or making a sound to let them know that they weren't alone, but he didn't know how to do that without making the situation more awkward. Severus had avoided any kind of interaction with him, and being caught between Remus and the door would no doubt irritate him.  
  
"She seemed reluctant to visit young Mr. Creevy," Severus said.  
  
"They had a quarrel last week - Ron's fault, of course. And Ginny wants our approval. I can understand that, but I don't think a person should let other people stand in the way of their happiness."  
  
"I agree," Severus said. "If you truly love someone, that's the only thing that should matter."  
  
"That's all that would matter to me," Charlie said. "And once I make up my mind, I don't change it."  
  
"You are to be admired for your strength of will."  
  
"I can't abide cautious people," Charlie said with a laugh. "Which explains why I work with dragons, I suppose, because of the danger. People who look twice before jumping miss out on living. Take my brother Ron - you won't believe how long he stewed about asking Hermione to marry him. Would have served him right if she'd decided to marry Remus instead."  
  
"Hermione wanted to marry Remus?" Severus asked, surprise in his voice.  
  
"She had a crush on him during their Seventh year, when the three of them started working with the Order. Don't blame her, really. I don't know if you remember - it was just before you went underground with your team - but Remus looked very good back then. There was a sort of…glow about him. Fancied him a bit myself," Charlie said with a bit of a laugh. "Don't tell him - it would make him uncomfortable."  
  
"You can rest assured that I will say nothing of this to Lupin," Severus said drily.  
  
Now Remus really wished he'd said something to let them know he was there. The last thing he wanted was to listen to confidences, particularly any involving him. And if they found him here, it would be doubly embarrassing. He looked around surreptitiously and saw that there was a door in the wall behind him, no doubt to the store room and perhaps a back exit. He inched towards it quietly.  
  
"Not that it would have come to much if Hermione had said anything to Remus. Sirius wouldn't have approved - Harry was set on Ron and Hermione marrying, and you know how Sirius is about anything Harry wants."  
  
"You think Black's opinion would have stopped Lupin from marrying Hermione?"  
  
Remus could almost hear Charlie's shrug. "How could it not? Remus has been dependent on his charity for so long, poor fellow - expect that's how he gets his Wolfsbane potion, and he's hardly likely to bite the hand feeding him, is he? Sirius takes dreadful advantage of it, too; treats him as callously as he would a house elf. I think he'd hate to see Remus marry anyone - wouldn't be convenient for Sirius to have to do for himself."  
  
Before Severus could say anything else, Charlie said, "Here comes Hermione and Ginny - and Colin is with them. Guess we should join them."  
  
Under the cover of the noise they made exiting the shop, Remus slipped out the back and hurried around the corner to join the rest of the party. He knew his face was flushed, both from embarrassment and running, and was aware of Severus giving him an appraising look. After overhearing that conversation, Remus couldn't even manage a look in his direction. He felt wretched and wished he was anywhere but there.  
  
"Colin's coming to Fortescue's with us," Hermione told Remus as he joined them. "Shall we go?"  
  
"There's Andromeda," Severus said, and they turned to see both Tonks and her mother coming along Diagon Alley towards them. "If you'll excuse me for a moment - I must have a word with Tonks."  
  
He crossed the street and talked to Andromeda and Tonks briefly, gesturing in their direction. A moment later, both of them followed Severus back to their group, Andromeda smiling warmly at them.  
  
"It appears that you've been shopping," she said, gesturing to their packages. "Nymphadora has been dragging me into every shop." She smiled at Remus. "Don't you find shopping with these young people fatiguing? I'm about to go home for a nice cuppa and a rest - would you like to join me?"  
  
She smiled at the others and said, "I'd ask all of you, but I have some questions about the house, and Severus says that Remus is the one to ask. That would bore you all to tears. And Severus says you're heading to Fortescue's."  
  
Tonks grinned at them. "Sounds good - mind if I join you?"  
  
Ron looked as if he was going to protest, but Tonks linked arms with him and started walking down the street, asking him about his purchases. The others followed, Severus pausing for a moment to hand something to Andromeda.  
  
"My port-key," he said shortly, then glanced at Remus briefly before looking back at Andromeda. "You look fatigued." Then he turned around and followed the others.  
  
Bewildered, Remus looked at Andromeda to see that she was smiling at him. "Shall we go?" Nodding, Remus touched the port-key and felt its familiar tug.

* * *

  
  
That night, Remus lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a long time. The conversation between Charlie and Severus had kept replying through his head, followed by the unexpected actions that followed. Unless he was mistaken - and he didn't think he was - Severus had arranged for him to go with Andromeda. Which meant Severus had been concerned about him…but why?  
  
And then there'd been the revelation that Snape was staying at Grimmauld Place with the Tonks family. Somehow, Remus had thought that Severus would go back to Hogwarts, but Andromeda had told him over tea that he was on the outs with the headmaster, although she didn't know why. Remus couldn't help feeling that he was the reason, and he felt guilty that he'd come between Severus and Albus.  
  
Finally, there was the hint Andromeda had dropped, that she didn't expect Severus would be remaining with them for long. That he'd be setting up his own place before long, though, as newlyweds didn't want other people around, and then she mentioned how much time Severus was spending at the Burrow. From the conversation he'd overheard, it was clear that Charlie was making a play for Severus, and that Severus wasn't resisting very much.  
  
Not that it was any business of Remus' what Severus did. He'd given up that right years ago, and no amount of regretting would change that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to Diagon Alley had two immediate consequences. First and foremost was Ginny's engagement to Colin Creevy. Most of the family accepted this development with delight, and Molly immediately plunged into the wedding plans with enthusiasm. The young couple had decided to be married the following spring, rather than wait for their prospects to improve. Hermione, much to Ron's disgust, had offered the young couple lodging in the Cottage - the rooms that Remus currently occupied, in fact. Remus accepted the news with equanimity; Sirius would be back before then, and Remus knew that he'd always have a home with his oldest friend.  
  
The second immediate consequence was that there was no doubt that Severus was now courting Charlie. Although the older wizard was occupied most of the time with Ministry and Order business, every Friday night would find Severus sitting in the Burrow's living room. He'd remain till Saturday afternoon, partaking in the various activities of the Weasley family or observing them with only a slight curl of his lips, and then he'd return to London and Grimmauld Place. Remus carefully didn't think about where Severus slept during those visits to the Burrow.  
  
So it was on a Friday night in early October that Severus sat toasting his feet before the fire, reading a scroll while the rest of the Weasley family read or played cards around him.  
  
Arthur looked over at Severus, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. "Is it a love letter, Severus?" he asked, glancing over at his second-oldest son in a teasing way.  
  
Severus snorted. "Anything but. It's from the Ministry. It seems that my report on one of our missions is 'deficient' in that I failed to include detailed reports from the members of my team. They want me to personally interview each of them and record the information - it's far too sensitive information to assign to a Ministry clerk. Tonks and Oliver are no problem, but I suppose I shall have to go to Egypt to talk with Bill and Fleur."  
  
He tapped his chin with the scroll, thinking. "I'll leave next Friday and I'll be there for at least two weeks, maybe more."  
  
The protests at Severus being absent from the Burrow for so long would have warmed the hardest of hearts. Remus, sitting in the shadows with a book, thought he could see a hint of gratitude and warmth in Severus' eyes.  
  
"We should make a visit," Charlie said suddenly. "It's been years since we all visited Egypt - not since Ron's Third year, and we only saw Bill and Fleur for a few days when they were here last month."  
  
"Let's!" Ron said eagerly "Hermione hasn't had a day off in over a year." He looked at Hermione, sitting next to him. Remus' efforts had eased the tensions between the two, and they were cooing like newlyweds these days. "You can take the time, can't you?" She smiled and nodded, sliding her hand into his.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ginny said, her face aglow with excitement. She turned to look at her parents. "Can we? Please?"  
  
Arthur shook his head. "With the Ministry elections coming up next month, I can't take the time, but I don't see any reason why the rest of you can't go."  
  
"Remus should go, too," Molly said.  
  
Remus looked up from the shadows, startled. "I…I thought I'd remain here, look after the twins."  
  
"Nonsense," Molly said briskly. "We'll take care of the little darlings. You could use a bit of sunshine and rest; you're looking very pale these days. Besides, we won't have you to ourselves for very much longer. Sirius and Harry return next month, don't they?"  
  
Aware of Severus' dark eyes on him, Remus managed to say, "December. They want to be settled in their new house by Christmas."  
  
"That's only six more weeks, then. Besides, I'd feel more comfortable if there was a sensible head in the party."  
  
There were laughing protests from her children over this, and Remus thankfully settled back into the shadows. He was aware, however, of dark eyes fixed on him for a long while afterwards, and wasn't completely surprised when Severus came to stand by him as he settled the twins in their pram.  
  
"Lupin," he said shortly.  
  
Remus looked up with an internal sigh, and waited for Severus to tell him that he was a very unwelcome addition to the party. He had already formulated several half-ideas, including a bad reaction to the upcoming full moon, to keep him from going with the family to Egypt. Therefore he was surprised by Severus' next words.  
  
"From whom are you obtaining your Wolfsbane?"  
  
Remus blinked. "From Albus. I believe he has the current Potions mistress prepare it."  
  
Severus snorted. "Fool witch couldn't brew a decent wart removal potion. Here." He held out a bottle and Remus automatically took it. "That should see you through this month's transformation."  
  
Belatedly realizing what the bottle contained, Remus looked down at it and then back up at Severus in dumbfounded surprise.  
  
"Do not forget to take it," Severus said sternly. "And make certain you carefully dispose of the other potion. It is probably fatal to a half-dozen life-forms; it's only a miracle that it hasn't killed you."  
  
Remus nodded, still unable to speak. Not that it mattered; without waiting for Remus to reply, Severus turned and headed up the staircase.  
  
That night, Remus sat on his bed and stared at the bottle, his mind a whirl of confused thoughts. Why on earth had Severus gone to the time and trouble of making the Wolfsbane potion for him - and Remus knew exactly how time-consuming it was. Was it merely professional pride, disliking a potion shoddily made? Or was it something else? The thought that Severus might put something harmful in the potion occurred briefly but then he smiled. While Severus was no saint, he wouldn't take the risk of poisoning someone in front of witnesses.  
  
Remus couldn't help feeling pleasure at the idea that Severus had spent hours working on something for him, no matter the reason. He drank the first dose, grimacing at the taste. The stuff was just as vile as always, but it seemed as if his wolf-sharpened senses detected a faint difference between this batch and the one he usually took. He felt a tingling along his nerves, and it reminded him of the way he'd felt during that one glorious year, just before all his dreams had ended.  
  
Perhaps, if Severus had gone to all the trouble to brew the Wolfsbane potion for him, perhaps it meant that something of their former friendship could be salvaged, even if Severus' love for him was dead.  
  
The thought comforted him, and he fell into a deep and restful sleep for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, the six of them port-keyed from the Burrow to Esna, a small farming town south of Luxor. Bill met them in the deserted temple courtyard where the Gringotts dig was located, grinning widely as he embraced his brothers and sister.  
  
"We're so glad you decided to come," he said, shaking hands with Remus and grinning at Severus. "Even if it was business that prompted the visit."  
  
He then took them by port-key to the villa near Luxor that the Gringotts team occupied. Remus looked around at the courtyard and two-story brick building ahead of them. While not ancient, there was an air of graceful age to the place that was infinitely soothing.  
  
"This is amazing, Bill! How on earth did you come by such a place?"  
  
Bill smiled as he led them through the courtyard to the house. "It was loaned to Gringotts by a wizarding family in Cairo. This compound was built in the early 1900's by a British archaeologist and his wife as their base of operations while they worked the Luxor area. It was passed down through their son to one of the granddaughters who married a local wizard. She and her husband continued the family occupation, in fact, and they were the ones who first discovered the Temple of Khnum and the tombs under the current city of Esna.  
  
"Most have been sealed off since then - too dangerous to allow Muggles near them. Gringotts has just gotten around to investigating the site, and we've made the most fascinating discoveries already. The temple itself was built during the Greco-Roman times by the Ptolemies, and the sealed chambers we've examined so far contain some of the finest examples of charmed and cursed artefacts from the time period." He held up his left hand and they could see that he was sporting a large plaster. "I've been bitten by one of the nasty buggers already."  
  
"Lucky you," Severus said dryly, and Bill laughed.  
  
"We've got rooms prepared for everyone," he said leading them up the stairs, "although you'll have to share. Ron, Hermione, here's your room. Severus, Charlie, Remus, I've given you the master suite - it has its own bath, a lounge with a sofa-bed, and a double in the bedroom."  
  
"We're not putting anyone out, are we?" Remus asked.  
  
Bill shook his head. "There are only two humans on the team, and the goblins prefer to live on the dahabeeyah on the river. Ginny, you're in with Penelope, if that's all right."  
  
"Miss Clearwater is still with you, then?" Severus asked.  
  
Bill nodded. "She's site manager. It gives her something to keep her busy, stop her from thinking about Percy all the time." He looked around at the others. "You do know that she and Percy were engaged, right? He died before they could be married, and I don't think the poor girl will ever quite get over it."  
  
"Odd, that," Ron said. "It's been two years, and she can't have seen Percy much in the year before, what with him being involved in those hush-hush missions."  
  
"Love doesn't fade so quickly, Ron," Charlie said. "Or at least it shouldn't."

Remus was aware of the quick side-glance Severus gave him.  
  
"Why don't you unpack and freshen up?" Bill said. "Dinner will be served in an hour, and afterwards, I'll show you some of what we've moved to our storage area."  
  
"Can we go out to the site?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Bill promised. "We'll tour the open areas first. I'll have to get special permission from the Chief Goblin on the site before you can visit the chambers we're working on now. That, and fill out a dozen forms. Goblins and their paperwork," he said wryly with a shake of his head.  
  
He left them at the door of their suite. Severus carried his hand-luggage into the bedroom and set it down on the bed while Remus and Charlie took a quick look around.  
  
Remus, who could think of nothing worse than being forced to share a bedroom with his former lover while that man's current lover slept in the next room, quickly said, "I'll take the sofa bed."  
  
Charlie looked relieved but said, "Are you certain? I don't mind if you'd rather not."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I can sleep anywhere," Remus said.  
  
Charlie smiled and walked into the bedroom, and Remus could hear him teasing Severus about something. He tried to ignore them but the low murmur of voices from the other room made his stomach knot. He grabbed a change of clothes from his satchel and hurried into the bathroom for a quick wash.  
  
Once dressed in clean clothes, he slipped out of the suite and made his way downstairs to the gardens. His first sight of them had fascinated him with their mix of English and Arabic styles and plantings, and he wanted to have another look at them as well as the house from the outside.  
  
It was while exploring the shrubberies that he came upon Penelope Clearwater, although he might not have seen her at all if she hadn't sighed just as he passed by the rose arbour. Remus started at the sound and swung around, hand on his wand. He felt a little sheepish when he realized it was just a young woman sitting half-hidden in the arbour. She was staring out over the gardens with a wistful look on her face, and it touched a sympathetic chord inside him.  
  
"Miss Clearwater?" he asked.  
  
She blinked slowly, as if refocusing herself in the present, and then gave him a small, sweet smile. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Remus, please," he said. "I haven't been a professor in quite a while. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"It's quite all right," she said, looking back over the gardens with that same sad, wistful look. "I was just sitting and thinking about Percy. He would have loved these gardens, would have thought of them as a little touch of England in a foreign land."  
  
Remus tactfully refrained from saying that what delighted him most about the gardens was their mix of cultures. "May I join you?"  
  
"Please," she said, making room on the bench for him to sit. "You are here on business?"  
  
"Pleasure," he replied. "I've come with - with Severus and the Weasley family for a visit, although Severus has business with Bill and Fleur." He hesitated, not certain if the knowledge that her former fiance's family was here might bother her, not to mention the reminder of Percy's former team leader.  
  
"Ah, yes," Penelope said with another half-smile. "Bill mentioned that they were coming. I hope to have the opportunity to talk with Professor Snape. Percy wrote about him in his last letter; he thought quite highly of the professor." She smoothed the little packet of letters in her lap. "He said that Snape encouraged his team members to write their families when they could - oh, nothing about the missions and, of course, we couldn't reply to the letters since the teams were untraceable, but the letters were such a comfort to receive."  
  
Remus' face shadowed; he would have given anything to receive a letter from Severus while he was gone, but their last meeting had been bitter and final. He wondered how callous he was to envy the woman sitting next to him, who had letters from her lover even though he was dead.  
  
"Auror Moody didn't let his people write - too paranoid, I suppose - so these are the last letters I have from Percy." Penelope touched the letters again. "I like to sit here in the gardens in the evening and re-read them."  
  
"I imagine they are a great comfort to you," Remus said gravely.  
  
Penelope sighed. "The others don't understand, not really. Bill honours me for being so devoted to his lost brother, but he doesn't really understand. You see, Percy would have married me before he went away. I told him that we should wait till the future was more certain, after Voldemort was dead." Her lips twisted into a painful grimace. "We thought we had all eternity."  
  
Remus covered her hands with one of his own. "It will get better, in time. I know it's hard to believe right now, but you will love again."  
  
Penelope gave a short laugh, full of bitterness and pain. "You have no idea what I'm feeling."  
  
"Yes, I do," Remus said quietly. "I, too, lost someone whom I loved very much. Not to death, no, but just as certainly. I know the pain of never being able to talk to him again, to touch, to kiss…" Remus' throat tightened and he couldn't continue.  
  
She smiled at him, the first genuine smile he'd seen. "You do understand."  
  
Their _tete-a-tete_ was interrupted by a harsh voice from behind them. "Dinner is on the table," Severus said. "Bill sent me to inform you of that. Do hurry in before it becomes cold."  
  
He turned on his heel and strode away, and Remus stared after him in surprise and consternation. Severus had sounded angry; had he overheard their conversation? Was he offended that Remus still had feelings for him? Or was he just irritated at being forced to summon them in?  
  
Remus knew there'd be no answer to his questions, not from Severus. Quietly, he rose to his feet and extended a hand to help Penelope to her feet.  


* * *

  
  
The next few days were a succession of delights for the visiting party. Dinner the first night was merry, the entire group being in such high spirits that even Penelope was persuaded to join in the conversation. Their trip to the Temple of Khnum on the following day was fascinating, even if they were restricted to the general tourist sections. Afterwards, they walked through the streets of Esna, through the covered market streets. Ginny and Hermione were much taken with the fabric on display there, and decided to come back before their departure to purchase some lengths of cloth.  
The next few days were also spent visiting the tourist sites in the area: the Deir Manaos Wa al-Shuhada just south of Esna, and, of course, the monuments at Luxor.  
  
It was while they were in Luxor that Remus had a strange encounter. They'd just left the Luxor Museum and were heading to Karnak when Ginny realized she'd left the postcards she'd just purchased somewhere. Remus had seen her set them down on a bench just inside the museum and, as they were only a block away from the museum, he offered to go back after them. The others accepted and, after arranging to meet up at the Temple of Mut ruins, they headed towards Karnak.  
  
Remus walked back along the road, not in any particular hurry to dispatch his errand and rejoin the group. He had found Luxor to be a fascinating place, if a bit crowded, and he enjoyed having a moment to look around on his own. Although the others were good company, he felt more like a third wheel each day, especially when they were away from the villa. There, at least, Penelope kept him company as they sat apart from the others, talking about Hogwarts and Percy and other such things.  
  
He was so occupied in looking around that he didn't watch where he was going, and nearly ran into another pedestrian out touring the sites. With a murmured apology, Remus stepped back and then his words died on his lips at the sight of a familiar face.  
  
"Malfoy?" he said in surprise. "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
The blond smirked at him, and Remus knew without a doubt that this elegant young man was, indeed, his former pupil. The young Slytherin had come down on the side of the Light, when push had come to shove, and had been the recipient of an Order of Merlin, but little had been seen of the young man in England for the past year.  
  
"Professor Lupin," he drawled. "You're looking well." His eyes raked over Remus from head to toe, an appreciative gleam in the pale eyes as he did so. "Very well. What brings you to Luxor?"  
  
"We're seeing the sites."  
  
Draco peered around Remus, as if looking for his companions. "We? Don't tell me that all your friends possess invisibility cloaks like Potter? Or have you taken to speaking of yourself in the plural sense, embracing your duality, so to speak?"  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head. "No - the rest of my party has gone on ahead to Karnak. Ginny - Weasley - left a packet of postcards in the museum."  
  
"And you offered to fetch them for her? Odd; I thought cousin Sirius was the dog among you. Speaking of which, is my dear cousin with you today?"  
  
Remus shook his head, not offended by Draco's remark. There was an underlying air of teasing to his words that removed any sting, as if the young man was laughing at the world and inviting you to laugh along with it. Remus found it oddly stimulating.  
  
"No, he and Harry are off on their own - I think they mentioned Fiji in their last letter. I'm here with the Weasley family - some of them, at any rate. And Severus Snape. We're staying with Bill at the Gringotts' villa here in Luxor."  
  
Draco's eyes lit with interest at that. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I joined your party for the day? I would love to renew my acquaintance with the Weasel and his family. And, of course, my former Head of House. Although," he said, giving Remus the once-over again and sighing dramatically, "perhaps it would be a mistake to be seen walking with you. Everyone will be looking at you instead of me, and it is intolerable for a Malfoy to be second-best. On the other hand, it can only add to my reputation to be seen with the best looking man in Luxor."  
  
Remus flushed at the fulsome compliment and hurried into the museum to fetch the packet of postcards. They were lying on the bench, as he'd thought, and he picked them up, then caught sight of his reflection in the mirrored glass behind one of the display cases and realized that he looked better than he had in several years. His face was slightly flushed, both from the compliment and the exertion, and he looked less gaunt than usual. Even his hair looked less straggly. The new potion, he thought with a surge of gratitude for Severus.  
  
He flushed, embarrassed by his sudden streak of vanity, and hurried out to rejoin Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The addition of Draco Malfoy to the Luxor tour made for an interesting, if short, afternoon. Everyone had been surprised, to say the least, to see Draco turn up in Lupin's company. Even Severus had scowled at the sight of the two of them, although he'd been civil to Draco, which was more than could be said for Ron. Within fifteen minutes of Draco's arrival, Ron had complained that the pain in his leg was excruciating, and insisted on returning to the villa.

Hermione had readily grasped this excuse, adding fatigue from the heat, and also requested they return. Bill had, reluctantly, extended an invitation to Draco which the young wizard had gracefully declined.  
  
"Other engagements, I'm afraid," Draco had said smoothly.  
  
The others had been visibly relieved, except for Fleur who appeared disappointed not to have a chance to chat with the charming young man. Remus was also disappointed; before Ron had interrupted, he and Draco had been having a lively discussion about archaeological practices, Draco bemoaning the desecration of the graves of the wealthy, and Remus pointing out the historical benefits.  
  
"We'll have to finish our discussion another time," Remus said as Draco turned to bid him farewell.  
  
"I'd like that," Draco replied, "but alas! I must return to England tomorrow. Family business to attend to, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well, you'd best get to it, rather than loitering about," Severus snapped, and turned to lead the way back to the villa. Remus saw Draco give his former Head of House an amused look before Remus followed in the party's wake.

* * *

  
  
The evening was rather uncomfortable, with nearly everyone seemingly at odds with the others. Ginny was the only one who seemed unaffected; she took advantage of the lull in conversation to ask Fleur how she'd felt when they went underground, knowing they would be facing certain danger.  
  
"Weren't you frightened?" she asked. "Leaving everything and everyone behind, knowing you might never see home again?"  
  
"But I didn't leave everything behind," Fleur said, turning to look at her husband. "Bill was with me. And I was often afraid, but more for Bill than myself."  
  
"Which is why I would never take anyone I loved with me on such a mission," Severus said.  
  
Bill snorted and gave a sly glance in Charlie's direction. "You'll sing a different tune when you're in love, Severus, and you know it." He smiled at Fleur, taking her hand. "Danger is easier to face if you're together, even if you're afraid of losing them."  
  
"Yes," Fleur agreed, squeezing his hand. "I was much more frightened during the month when Bill and I were apart, when he was on that mission with Severus alone. I thought I'd die with terror every time an owl arrived. But when we were together - ah, then I knew I had no need to fear."  
  
Remus had a feeling that dark eyes were on him but he didn't dare look up, not wanting to see the mockery in them.  
  
He was glad to escape into the garden after dinner, and was relieved to find Penelope there as well. Over the past few days, he'd been gently encouraging her to turn her thoughts to the present rather than dwelling on past regrets, and he was pleased with his success. They talked about the dig, and about the finds Remus had seen displayed at the museum. It was quite late when Remus finally sought his bed. He was relieved to see that the light was out in the bedroom and that no sounds were coming from behind the closed doors.  
  
The next day dawned fair and hot, and the party was once more in a happy frame of mind for their promised trip to the Gringotts dig. Charlie seemed in especially high spirits, and Remus felt a pang as he thought of the reason for that.  
  
Bill guided them from the nearest floo station to the dig site, showing the goblin stationed at the entrance the special permission for them to enter. Another anxious-looking goblin handed him a scroll; Bill broke the seal, read it, and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking up at the party members. "An urgent matter has come up - one of the survey crew has located an unstable area, under some sort of blanket curse. I must check it out." He gestured to one of the goblins at the entrance. "Grimpak will be glad to show you the site and explain what we've found, and I'm sure Penelope will be delighted to answer any questions you have. I'll rejoin you as quickly as I can."  
  
He hurried off with the goblin, leaving them in the hands of Grimpak, who looked less than thrilled with his task. "Follow me," he said grudgingly. "And don't touch anything."  
  
Because of the narrow tunnels, they could walk no more than two abreast and fell into a straggling line. Ron and Hermione were in the lead as she asked the goblin question after question, to which he grunted answers. Snape and Charlie followed them, then Fleur and Ginny, with Remus and Penelope at the rear.  
  
Penelope was silent during the first part of the tour, not speaking until a series of bends in the tunnel separated them from the rest of their party. "I've enjoyed our talks," she said quietly, giving Remus a small smile. "I'll miss them when you leave at the end of the week."  
  
Remus smiled at her. "As will I."  
  
"I wonder if I might…." Penelope hesitated, as if uncertain what to say. "That is, if you'd allow me…."  
  
He never knew what she had been going to ask him. Severus' stern voice drifted back to them.  
  
"Charlie, come back here! You could be hurt."  
  
Charlie's voice, loud and laughing, echoed through the underground tunnel ahead of them. "Don't be a spoil-sport! What's life if you don't take chances?"  
  
They exchanged glances and quickened their steps, rounding the bend of the tunnel to see Charlie, walking along the top of a narrow, waist-high retaining wall on the other side of a spelled barrier. Beyond the wall, Remus could see the remains of an ornately decorated and gilded panel that reeked of ancient Magic. Charlie was balanced on the wall, and Severus was glaring up at him as he walked on the other side of the barrier.  
  
"Charlie, come down from there! It's too dangerous, otherwise they wouldn't have put up the barrier."  
  
Charlie laughed down at him. "What could be so dangerous about a little wall? No, I'm determined to walk the length of it, and you won't talk me out of it. I detest cowards."  
  
"It's not cowardly to avoid unnecessary risks," Severus snapped. "It's common sense!"  
  
Charlie snapped his fingers. "That, to your common sense!"  
  
Either the movement or an uneven place on the wall seemed to upset Charlie's balance. To their horror, they saw Charlie fall towards the ornate panel, trigger some kind of magical trap and bounce off, then fall to the ground before them.  
  
"Charlie!" Severus shouted, breaking through the barrier with only a slight grimace of pain, to fall on his knees at Charlie's side. Remus, reacting more quickly, pulled his wand and dispelled the warding barrier, then went to Charlie's other side.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron cried out, staring in horror at the abnormally still body of his brother. "He's dead!" He lost his balance and fell heavily to his knees. Ginny screamed and clung to Fleur, who was staring wide-eyed at the sight.  
  
Remus shook his head as he ran a diagnostic wand over Charlie's body. "No, he breathes. He's under some sort of curse, though. I don't recognize it."  
  
"What should we do?" Hermione asked, and Remus looked up to see that everyone was looking at him for guidance, including Severus.  
  
He flushed. "We should fetch Bill - he might recognize this curse."  
  
"Yes, of course," Severus said, scrambling inelegantly to his feet and turning back the way they came.  
  
"No!" Remus called out, stopping him. "Penelope will know where to find him, and the quickest route there."  
  
Severus paused, clearly wanting to do something but understanding Remus' reasoning. Penelope hurried off, and Remus looked around, thinking quickly. Ginny looked like she'd burst into tears any moment, and Ron was on the edge of hysteria.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, help Ron up and make sure he isn't hurt. He should go back to the house. In fact," he said, checking Charlie again, "we should all go back to the house. I don't think the curse will be affected by moving Charlie, and it's much too dangerous to linger here, in case breaking that ward triggers other spells."  
  
"You're right," Severus said, quickly casting a mobiluscorpus spell on Charlie.  
  
Remus left Charlie to him, knowing that he'd hold together better with something to do, and turned to where Hermione was trying to calm a nearly hysterical Ron.  
  
"Give him to me," Remus ordered, casting a Smelling-Salt spell on Ron. Ron sagged against him, weeping more normally now, and Remus smiled reassuringly at Ginny.  
  
"Hermione and I will manage - go with Fleur and make sure Charlie's bed is ready for him, and call the mediwizard. Fleur must know of one."  
  
Bill met them at the house, his face ashen as he took one look at his brother's still face. Remus touched his shoulder and he took a shuddering breath, then nodded shakily.  
  
"I recognize the curse. It's a nasty one - removing it usually sends the victim into a coma, and they don't always come out of it. I can remove it, but we'll need the mediwizard."  
  
"I asked Fleur to send for him," Remus said, reassuringly squeezing Bill's shoulder. "He'll be all right. He's young and strong."  
  
Bill nodded in a distracted way and followed his brother's body up the stairs to the master suite. Remus saw Ron settled on his bed with a cool cloth on his forehead and Hermione at his side, then followed as well.  
  
Charlie lay on the bed, looking frighteningly pale and still, stiller than he'd ever been in his life, Remus thought. Severus was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on Charlie with a devastated look. Bill knelt by the bed, looking drained, and a healer was scanning Charlie's body.  
  
The healer looked up at them, his face grave. "It's quite serious. He's in a coma - if he comes out of it at all, it will be in the next few hours or not at all." The healer looked up at them all. "His parents should be sent for. I don't want him moved, even if he comes out of this. Rest and quiet, and someone dependable to look after him, is what he needs."  
  
"It should be Remus," Severus said abruptly. "No one is as capable, as dependable as Remus." He looked over at Remus, despair and appeal in his eyes. "You will stay, won't you? Stay and nurse Charlie?"  
  
Remus could only nod mutely in response to that appeal, and the smile Severus gave him was its own reward.

* * *

  
  
It was decided; Ginny and Ron were to go back to the Burrow with Severus, while Remus and Hermione remained behind to look after Charlie. Severus would then bring back Molly and Arthur. Everyone agreed - everyone except Ron.  
  
"Why must I be sent home, like a child?" he protested, a hint of hysteria still in his voice. "Remus is nothing to Charlie; he's my brother. I should be the one to remain with Charlie, especially since Hermione is staying behind."  
  
"Please, Ron," Bill said, helplessly. "You know nothing of nursing - Remus assisted Poppy during the worst of the war. And someone must take Ginny home, give Mum and Dad the news."  
  
"Let Remus do that," Ron insisted, his lip trembling querulously. "I won't leave Charlie."  
  
Ron was adamant, and nothing anyone could say would move him. So Remus packed his bags and joined Ginny and Severus on the verandah where they awaited the port-key to take them home. Ginny was pale and drooping, and Severus was tight-lipped and white, pacing restlessly back and forth as they waited.  
  
"If only…" he muttered. "If only…"  
  
Remus thought it must be tearing Severus up inside, knowing that he'd encouraged Charlie's stubborn recklessness, and his heart ached for the man. He didn't say anything aloud, though, just encouraged Ginny to lean on him and rest.  
  
Severus turned to him. "Remus, I…." He hesitated, uncertain for the first time in Remus' memory. "I regret…." He broke off, cursing under his breath, and went back to pacing.  
  
"So do I," Remus murmured, too softly for Severus to hear. "So do I."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Molly took the news remarkably well, but then, anyone who'd had to raise Fred and George was probably accustomed to catastrophe. She resolved to go immediately to Charlie's side, and Remus agreed to remain at the Burrow to look after the babies and Ginny. He promised to let Arthur know as soon as they left, sent Molly off in Severus' care, then saw Ginny tucked into bed with a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion.

Arthur arrived a few hours later, as soon as he received Remus' owl, looking considerably more pale and shaken than his wife. He immediately put in a Floo call to Egypt, and Molly was able to give him a bit of good news. Charlie had roused, smiled at her wanly and whispered "Mum" before falling back into a more normal sleep. He was weak and would require many weeks of bed-rest, but he would live.

So when Remus came down to breakfast the next morning, worn by a restless night wondering just what Severus' words and actions had meant, he found that his world had once more shifted. Arthur was going to Egypt, taking Ginny and the babies with him. Albus had provided a thestral-driven carriage for them, both as a safer conveyance for the babies and to bring the invalid home once he was better.  
  
Albus had also made arrangements for Remus, as Remus found in a letter addressed to him. Although Dumbledore would have liked to invite Remus to stay at Hogwarts until Sirius' return the next month, school was in session and the Governors wouldn't allow a werewolf on the grounds. So he had arranged for Remus to stay with Andromeda Tonks. At Grimmauld Place.  
  
Once again, Remus found himself standing on the front steps of Grimmauld Place, this time with his heart in his throat. Severus wasn't there - that much he knew. The man was undoubtedly at Charlie's bedside, watching his caregivers like a hawk. But he would return, to this house - unless he married Charlie straight away and they moved into their own place.  
  
Andromeda was a gracious hostess, installing him in his old room although he hadn't the faintest idea how she'd known it had been his. He'd left nothing behind, having pitifully few possessions, nothing to indicate past possession. Sirius wouldn't have thought to mention it, which left…Severus. Severus with whom he'd spent three passionate nights in this very bed….  
  
Remus fled his room, taking refuge in the library, but there were too many memories there as well. He ended up in the kitchen, making tea.

* * *

  
During the next two weeks, Remus deliberately kept himself busy and away from Grimmauld Place as much as possible. Finding a house for Sirius was his first priority, and he spent more time than was strictly necessary examining properties that were completely unsuitable. Once he'd found a house and signed the papers on Sirius' behalf, there were the preparations to be made - cleaning and repairs, removing the stored furnishings from Gringotts, and ordering in supplies.  
  
He returned to Grimmauld Place only to sleep at night and, driven by guilt, to join Andromeda and her family for dinner. Andromeda didn't seem the least bit perturbed by his unsocial behaviour, talking about inconsequential things, and he couldn't help but feel grateful for her kindness and understanding.  
  
One evening, four weeks into his visit and just before Sirius was to come home, Remus was nearly startled into dropping his fork when Andromeda said to her husband, "I've had another letter from Severus, my love."  
  
"Have you, dear?" he murmured in reply. "More potatoes, Remus?"  
  
"Where is he now?" Tonks asked eagerly. "Still in Spain?"  
  
"Portugal," Andromeda corrected, "and no, he's in France."  
  
"I thought he was in Egypt," Remus said, his throat so tight he couldn't swallow.  
  
"Oh, no," Andromeda said lightly. "He left shortly after that young Weasley boy came out of the coma." She sighed. "We thought that Severus had fallen in love with him, but it appears not as he left once danger was past and hasn't been back. And now that boy is to marry someone else, or so Molly's latest letter says." She pulled a letter out of her pocket and said, "Yes. He is to marry Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Penelope Clearwater?" Remus said, stunned, recalling the young woman who seemed determined to grieve for Percy for the rest of her life. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Molly thinks so. According to her letter, Penelope was a great comfort to her and patiently helped nurse Charlie. She spent hours at his bedside, reading to him, talking, and they fell in love. So," she added with a smile at Tonks, "Severus is still single and returning to England shortly. We shall have to start all over again, finding him a worthy young man to love."  
  
Remus flushed, looking down at his plate. "How is Charlie?"  
  
"The healers say that he can be moved next week. Molly is relieved at the idea of having him home again, and wonders if you'd mind nipping out to the Burrow, just to make sure it's still standing before they return home."  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head. "Of course I will. I'll head over tomorrow."

* * *

  
He spent a week at the Burrow, getting the place ready for habitation as field mice had invaded the pantry and gnomes the garden, and then helping the family settle the invalid as they returned to their regular lives. Charlie and Penelope did appear to be in love, both of them sitting quietly together after dinner, talking and reading together. Remus was happy for them, but couldn't help feeling sad for Severus, to have once again lost a lover.  
  
He returned to London to find that Sirius, Harry and Neville had returned, and were happily ensconced in their new home. Sirius smiled and embraced Remus, then dragged him into the living room where Harry and Neville were sitting.  
  
"It's good to see you again, and it's about time you came home! We've been settled for a week! And what a splendid house you've found for us. Harry was quite overcome when he saw his room; I thought he'd burst into tears."  
  
Remus smiled over at Harry and saw him flush a bit as he glared at Sirius. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you arrived. The Weasleys brought Charlie home a few days ago. Remember, I told you he was injured in Egypt? I wanted to make sure that he was all right, help them get settled."  
  
Sirius grinned and shook his head as he sat down in an armchair, gesturing for Remus to take the couch next to Harry. "Just can't resist helping out, can you? Seems to suit you, though - you're looking great! Much better than you were when we left." Slyly, Sirius said, "You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
Remus flushed, looking away. "No, it's nothing of the sort. A new variation on the Wolfsbane potion, that's all."  
  
"Ah," Sirius said, looking pleased and, Remus thought, relieved. "That's good news, Moony."  
  
"We've got news of our own," Harry said eagerly. "Guess who's been here to visit every day? Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Remus said, surprised. "Here?"  
  
"I could scarcely believe it," Sirius said. "I nearly shut the door in his face, but he begged me to listen to him for just a moment. It seems that the loss of his parents has made him realize how important family is, and he wanted to heal the breach between himself and his mother's family."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much he's changed since Hogwarts," Harry said. "He apologized for the way he behaved, admitting that he was jealous."  
  
"He looks very nice," Neville added, crossing the room to sit on the arm of Sirius' chair. "Very handsome. And much better manners than he used to have. Wait till you see him, Remus."  
  
"I've seen him," Remus admitted. "In Egypt."  
  
"In Egypt?" Harry said, staring at Remus in disbelief.  
  
Remus nodded. "In Luxor. We met by chance coming out of the museum."  
  
"Are you sure it was Draco?" Harry asked, frowning. "He didn't say anything about being in Egypt."  
  
"Positive," Remus said drily. "The Weasleys saw him as well. We talked for at least thirty minutes before Ron had to go back to the villa to rest."  
  
To his surprise, this seemed to anger Harry, and Remus gave Sirius a bewildered look.  
  
"Well, no matter," Sirius said quickly, reassuring Harry. "I'm sure he simply forgot to mention that he'd seen Remus - you know how easy it is to forget insignificant details."  
  
Remus hid the sting of being considered "insignificant" by his oldest friend. When Neville distracted Harry by talking about Draco's last visit, Remus murmured an excuse that he needed to unpack and he slipped upstairs.  
  
Once in his room, he wondered what was behind Harry's inexplicable anger. Was he interested in Draco? It seemed impossible, given their history, and he resolved to watch Harry if Draco did come to visit. Neville's behaviour had also been strange, him hovering close to Sirius, nearly sitting in his lap. Maybe he had come to think of Sirius as a substitute father during their travels, but something just didn't feel right. He resolved to watch both Harry and Neville more closely.  
  
After dinner, he had his first opportunity. They had just returned to the living room when Draco Malfoy entered the room. Harry looked up with bright eyes and a smile at his entrance.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," Draco called out as he crossed the room. "The new edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' just hit the shops today, and I knew that Harry would want a copy. I've even had it autographed - " He paused as he caught sight of Remus, then proceeded to give Harry the book.  
  
"You remember Professor Lupin," Harry said, smiling in delight as he accepted the book.  
  
"We met - at Luxor, in Egypt." He turned to Remus. "Professor. I heard that one of the Weasley boys was injured at the dig."  
  
Remus nodded. "Charlie. And please, it's Remus."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"He's making a good recovery," Remus said. "They were able to bring him home just this week."  
  
"I'm glad," Draco said. "It must have been very distressing for you."  
  
Remus smiled and shrugged, and Harry claimed Draco's attention to peruse the book. But during the rest of the evening, Remus was almost certain that he felt Draco's eyes on him.

* * *

  
"Draco Malfoy? Accepted in Sirius' house?" Dumbledore said in disbelieving tones as he and Remus walked along Diagon Alley the next morning. Dumbledore had come to town on the first day of the school holiday to do some Christmas shopping, and had convinced Remus to go with him.  
  
Remus shrugged. "He says he wants to restore family harmony, and Harry seems rather pleased to see him there."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And Draco?"  
  
"Seems pleased to be in Harry's company as well."  
  
"Does he?" Dumbledore gave him a quizzical look. "And you? Are you pleased to see young Mr. Malfoy as well?"  
  
The implication in Dumbledore's words was clear and Remus flushed. "Albus, he is twenty years younger than me. I would no more think of him as a partner than I would Harry!"  
  
"Twenty years is nothing to a wizard," Dumbledore pointed out. "Minerva is seventy years younger than I."  
  
He would have said more, but Remus had sighted Andromeda and Tonks, and he hurried over to them with a wide smile on his face. He'd become rather fond of the Tonks family during his stay with them, even if he'd been a less than ideal guest.  
  
"Remus!" Tonks cried, grasping his hands tightly. "We had no idea you were back in town." She nodded a hello to Dumbledore as he followed in Remus' wake.  
  
"Just got back yesterday," Remus said, hugging both women. "I had planned to stop in to see you later today."  
  
"And young Mr. Weasley?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"Much better. He'll need another week to recover, and I doubt his spirits will be ever be the same, but he seems content. And happy."  
  
"Being in love can work its own healing magic," Andromeda said with a smile.  
  
"Yes. Penelope was with him - Molly and Arthur already consider her a daughter. They're to be married in a double ceremony with Ginny and Colin in the spring."  
  
"And when are you and Mr. Wood to tie the knot?" Dumbledore inquired of Tonks.

She smiled and shrugged. "After the Quidditch season, of course."  
  
"Of course." They laughed and, linking arms, headed towards Fortescue's for a treat.

* * *

  
As Remus was entering the house after the shopping trip, he heard voices in the living room and headed that way, eager to share his news.  
  
" - but now that Remus is here, and settled, I feel as if I'm no longer needed."  
  
It was Neville's voice, and he heard a protest from Harry as he paused outside the door, where he could see them but was unseen. "No longer needed? Of course you are!"  
  
"I don't know what we'd do without you," Sirius added. "Harry would be devastated if you left, and so would I. I'm counting on you to straighten out the shambles in the conservatory."  
  
Remus saw pleasure on Neville's face, but there was also a certain calculated look that troubled him. He turned, still unseen, and headed up to his room.

* * *

  
  
Draco's visits were frequent, and it was clear by the end of the week that he'd become almost one of the family. Even Remus had to admit that he was charmed by the young man, especially as Draco made a point of seeking him out at some point during his visits, rather than ignoring him as all of Harry's other friends did.  
  
When Draco arrived at his next visit, Harry and Sirius were involved in an intense - and loud - game of Exploding Snaps. Harry called out a greeting to Draco before returning to the game, then cried out in triumph as he won the hand even as Sirius demanded a rematch. To Remus' surprise, instead of joining the card-players, Draco took a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"You're always reading, Professor," Draco said teasingly. "If I should ever see you without a book in your hand, I believe I would die of shock."  
  
Remus smiled, placing a bookmark before closing his book and resting it on his lap. "I enjoy books. They have been my only companions during dark and lonely times, and remain my friends in good times."  
  
"What about people?" Draco asked. "Surely it is a mistake to isolate yourself from flesh and blood friends, not to mention family."  
  
Remus smiled slightly. "I am thankful for my friends, but have little in the way of family."  
  
"Something else we have in common, then."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "We have other things in common?"  
  
"I think so," Draco said. "We both enjoy using our minds for something other than thinking about Quidditch. We enjoy good company but are comfortable on our own. We enjoy exploring past glories but live in the present, despite the less-than-ideal conditions we find ourselves in."  
  
Looking past Remus at the card table, his face tightened. "There is one opinion I know we both share, and that is the unsuitability of certain…interests of Sirius'."  
  
Remus turned and looked, and saw that Neville was hanging over the back of Sirius' chair, advising him on his play and teasing him when he chose wrong. A small frown creased his forehead, and he looked back at Draco to see him nod.  
  
"That relationship can only be detrimental to my cousin, and I know you agree."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "You think you know me rather well."  
  
"In my heart," Draco said quietly, his eyes fixed on Remus', "I know you intimately."  
  
Surprised, Remus found himself blushing like a boy, and he was relieved when Harry called upon Draco to advise him. But he couldn't help feeling flattered.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Remus sat in Fortescue's with Harry and Neville, several large bags at their feet attesting to their shopping trip. Harry ate a spoonful of ice cream and sighed with pleasure. "I think Fortescue's makes the best ice cream in the world. Don't you, Neville?"

Neville's eyes were on the street outside and it seemed to take him a moment to realize that Harry had asked him a question. "What? Oh - yes. Yes, it is."  
  
Remus looked over at the street, curious to know what had caught Neville's attention, and saw Draco on the doorstep. He entered and Harry smiled brightly to see him.  
  
"Sirius said I'd find you here," Draco said, smiling at all of them in turn. "His motorbike has been repaired; he's waiting outside, eager to take a test flight with whomever is willing to risk it. However, he has room for only two."  
  
"You and Remus should go," Neville said quickly. "I don't mind walking home - and perhaps Draco would be willing to escort me there." He looked up at Draco, smiling at him. "You were saying something about a new line of chocolates at Honeydukes."  
  
"But you enjoy riding on the motorbike!" Harry protested. "You know you do."  
  
"I've already had a ride, during our travels. Remus hasn't."  
  
"Remus won't mind missing out - you know he doesn't care for excitement. Sirius says he's increased the speed - imagine what fun!"  
  
Neville looked green at that, but Harry didn't seem to notice as he quickly finished his ice cream. Remus ignored the discussion, knowing that the decision would be made for him, and continued staring out the window. As he watched, he saw a familiar figure walking down the street, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Severus. Severus is back  
  
He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, and he heard Neville say, "Remus, are you all right?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I - I just need some air."  
  
He hurried outside, resting his hand on the doorframe and breathing in deeply to still the sudden pounding of his heart. To his consternation, he saw Severus glance his way, saw the surprise on his face and the indecision before he turned and walked over.  
  
"Severus," Remus said, wetting his lips and hoping his voice didn't shake. "Hello."  
  
"Lupin." Severus' eyes were fixed on Remus' face, and he couldn't tell what the emotion in them was. Surprise, certainly, but was there something of pleasure there as well?  
  
"So you've come back to England, then." Remus could have kicked himself; it was a stupid thing to say when he was standing right here, in England.  
  
"Yes," Severus said, also sounding as if he didn't know what to say. "I just arrived. Today." He glanced past Remus and must have caught sight of Harry and Neville because his face shuttered. "You're here with your friends, then."  
  
"Yes," Remus replied, adding awkwardly, "They're just about to leave. For a ride - on Sirius' motorbike."  
  
"Ah." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "I suppose Black is in good health, then."  
  
"Yes. Yes, he is."  
  
"And you? The potion - it's working well?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you very much. The improvements are much appreciated."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "I made no improvements, merely brewed it correctly."  
  
"Oh." Remus hesitated, wondering what else to say, when suddenly Draco appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Are you ready, Remus? Harry and Neville are off, and I promised Sirius I'd take good care of you." Draco looked over at Severus, his face assuming a cool mask. "Professor Snape."  
  
"Draco," Severus said stiffly. He looked at Remus, and then back at Draco, and then his own mask settled into place. "I won't keep you, then."  
  
Before Remus could say anything more, Severus strode off into the street and out of sight.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and Remus looked back at him, startled. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring after Severus for several minutes. "Are you ready?"

Remus nodded, and let Draco take his arm as they headed home.

* * *

  
The next evening there was a lavish Ministry function - awards to be given to several participants in the late war on Voldemort. Harry was expected to be there, to give out several of the awards, and Remus reluctantly consented to accompany the family.  
  
For once, he found his sacrifice was rewarded. Severus entered the hall shortly after their own arrival, in his customary swooping style, and Remus felt his breath catch in his chest. Feeling unusually bold, he moved away from the wall and stepped into Severus' path.  
  
"Good evening, Severus."  
  
Severus paused, inclining his head. "Lupin. Hello."  
  
"You've come for the awards ceremony?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "No, I thought I'd stop by the pub for a drink - am I in the wrong place?"  
  
Remus laughed, not in the least stung by Severus' sarcastic tone. "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and highly unlike you, Lupin. You are not generally an idiot." His eyes took in Sirius and his companions, ranged against the wall behind Lupin, each looking like a wax statue as they stared at him. "Unlike your companions."  
  
Remus shook his head in gentle remonstrance, but he was touched by the compliment. Severus didn't give many.  
  
He was even more surprised when Severus said, "I've hardly seen you since that wretched day in Esna. I don't think I told you how much I - we - appreciated your quick action."  
  
Remus smiled slightly. "Thank you, but I did very little."  
  
"Very little, indeed. Just kept your head when the rest of us were overpowered by the shock. It was greatly appreciated - by me, if not by others." He paused. "Asking Miss Clearwater to take on nursing duties in your place was an excellent choice, although I doubt you had any idea of the outcome."  
  
Remus flushed guiltily, but Severus didn't seem to mind that Remus' decision had resulted in him being supplanted in Charlie's affections by Penelope. "No, but I hope they'll be very happy together."  
  
"They will be," Severus said. "They have dissimilar enough outlooks on life to provide interest, and yet common interests as well." He paused. "They have no difficulties at home to contend with, no opposition." His eyes slid back to Sirius and Harry, before returning to meet Remus' eyes.  
  
"And yet," Severus drew in a deep breath. "Charlie Weasley is an amiable young man, but Miss Clearwater is something more, a very clever young witch. Suddenly attaching herself to Charlie like that…."  
  
He paused. "She was very devoted to Percy, and he to her. People don't recover from such devotion so quickly - they ought not, at any rate. They don't."  
  
Remus' eyes widened, trying to read whatever it was that Severus was trying to say. He wet his lips. "You've been doing quite a lot of travelling lately. You didn't stay in Egypt very long, at any rate."  
  
"Yes," Severus said, not quite meeting his eyes. "I had a great deal to think about."  
  
"I'd like to return there," Remus said. "To Egypt."  
  
Severus gave him a surprised look. "I would have thought - given the way things ended - "  
  
Remus smiled. "It was painful, at the end, but once the pain has passed, one remembers the pleasure." He flushed and looked away, afraid he'd revealed too much. "I've travelled so little, and every place is a delight to me. I'd like to return, some day."  
  
"It was my doing," Severus said abruptly. "Charlie would not have been so obstinate if I had not encouraged him." His eyes met Remus' for a long moment, and then he took a step closer. "Remus, I have never…"  
  
They were interrupted by the entry of the Minister, making his way through the crowd., and Remus cursed under his breath. Of course the Minister stopped to talk with Harry, and Draco appeared to draw Remus back to the family group. When Remus had a moment to look around, he found that Severus had disappeared. Disappointed, he let Draco escort him to their seats for the ceremony.  
  
Remus saw Severus later, at the reception afterwards, making his way towards the door. He nearly missed him because Draco was murmuring something in his ear, something like Remus understanding his meaning, or did he need to speak plainer? Remus shrugged off his companion, hurrying to catch Severus at the door.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus said shortly.  
  
"But the refreshments are excellent…"  
  
"I neither know nor care," Severus snapped, trying to move around him.  
  
Remus was desperate to keep Severus there, to ask him what he'd been about to say earlier _Remus, I have never…_ , following his comments about devotion. He was afraid that if he let Severus walk out, he would never know.  
  
"This is too sudden," he protested. "Is something wrong? Are you ill?"  
  
Draco had followed Remus, and Severus looked over at him, then back at Remus. "Nothing is wrong with me. Good night."  
  
He stepped around Remus and, Remus desperately laid his hand on Severus' sleeve, detaining him, trying to think of something, anything to keep him there. "But there's chocolate for dessert - is that not worth staying for?"  
  
"No," Severus said, his voice and face hard. "There is nothing worth my staying for." He pulled free of Remus' hand and swept out, his cloak billowing behind.  
  
Remus looked after him, feeling bereft and unhappy. Their earlier conversation had seemed so full of promise - what had happened?  
  
Draco tugged at his sleeve. "Remus, your friends are waiting for you to join them for dessert. Will you not come?"  
  
Reluctantly, Remus let Draco lead him back into the reception hall.

* * *

  
The Weasleys arrived in town the next day, all excited about Christmas shopping and wedding plans. Andromeda had insisted that they stay at Grimmauld Place for a few days, rather than flooing back and forth, as that would be easier on Charlie's still-fragile health. Remus went over to welcome them to London, delighted to see them all again. Bill and Fleur had even come from Egypt to join them for the holidays, so it was a very merry party that filled the newly redecorated front parlour at Grimmauld Place. At the moment, Bill was at Gringotts, reporting on the dig site, but the room seemed to overflow with Weasleys, even without him.  
  
They were in the middle of wrapping presents for the younger members of the family when Bill suddenly flung open the door and entered. "Look who I found, Mum!" Bill announced. Severus stood behind him, an uncertain smile on his face as if unsure of his welcome. Remus felt a surge of delight and, to hide the smile he knew was on his face, quickly turned his attention to the package he was wrapping for the babies.  
  
"Severus!" Molly called, reaching out to draw him in. "Where have you been - you naughty thing, you haven't been by to see us since we returned."  
  
Severus allowed himself to be drawn into the room. "I didn't wish to intrude. You have enough on your hands with two weddings and an invalid without having to entertain guests."  
  
"As if we'd think of you as a guest!" Molly cried. "You're family, Severus, and I'll see you at my table for Christmas dinner, or I'll know the reason why."  
  
"Just give in," Charlie said laughingly, looking up from the book he and Penelope were reading. "Mum has a large wooden spoon and she knows how to use it."  
  
Severus' smile widened and, with a bow to Molly, he said, "Then I'll accept, with pleasure."  
  
"Speaking of pleasure," Bill said, "I've managed to secure tickets for tomorrow night's unveiling of Gringotts' latest treasures at the British Museum for everyone. That includes you, Remus."  
  
Remus looked up, feeling his face flush with pleasure - and then he remembered. "Thank you - I'd love to join you - but Sirius is having a house-warming party tomorrow night. I believe they've invited all of you as well."  
  
"A party?" Bill said, looking surprised. "You'd rather go to a party than the opening?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "If it were my choice, I'd rather attend the opening than any party, but Sirius is depending on me to be there."  
  
He heard Charlie mutter, "Depending on Remus to be his house elf, more like," before he was hushed. Remus could feel his flush deepening; he rose from the table and turned away in the pretence of looking for more paper.  
  
He was surprised when Severus joined him as he poked over the gaudy rolls of paper and looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Perhaps you have not been in London long enough to learn to enjoy parties," Severus murmured to him.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Too much loud talking, too much drink, too little substance - I'm afraid that I'll never learn to enjoy such parties. I much prefer a quiet gathering or a interesting discussion." He smiled faintly. "I'm not, as Sirius would say, a 'party animal'."  
  
To his surprise, Severus gave him a faint, warm smile in return. "No," he said softly. "You never were."  
  
Remus stared up at him and found a smile growing on his own face. It was as if a spell had taken them back in time, back to when they had been newly in love.  
  
"Remus, there's Neville standing on the street outside - talking with Draco Malfoy!" Ron called out from his seat at the window.  
  
Their eyes still locked, Remus said absently, "It can't be Draco. He's gone out of town for two days, to Malfoy Manor."  
  
The spell between them was broken. As Severus' gaze sharpened, Remus flushed and looked over at Ron.  
  
"I know Draco Malfoy, and that's him," Ron insisted. Remus reluctantly moved to join him at the window and looked out. It was, as Ron had said, Neville and Draco. They appeared to be talking very urgently together, then Draco squeezed Neville's hand and slipped away into the shadows of the buildings. Neville turned and walked off the other way.  
  
Remus frowned, wondering what that meant. When he looked back over at Severus, he saw that he was involved in what appeared to be a serious discussion with Bill. He hoped he'd have another chance to talk with Severus, but clearly now wasn't the time. Sighing, he returned to his own wrapping tasks.  



	10. Chapter 10

Remus was still thinking about that odd meeting with Severus when he ran into Dumbledore the next day at Flourish and Blott's. He would have been delighted to see the old wizard if the first words out of his mouth hadn't been, "I hear that there is an interesting development in regard to you and Draco Malfoy."

Remus turned away with a frown to peruse the books on clearance. "I don't know what you've heard, but there is nothing between Draco and me, although I think he wishes there were."  
  
"But why not! It would be a fine match for you - Draco is a personable young man, one of the most eligible bachelors in England."  
  
"A man whose father was a Death eater, whose reasons for turning to our side have never been clear? I know you believe in second chances, but isn't marriage going a bit far? And I know very little about him; I've never seen him show any true feelings, only a reflection of what those around him think and feel. All my instincts say-- "  
  
"Instincts?" Dumbledore gave him an incredulous look. "My dear boy, look at the facts! You are forty years old, unemployed, with few prospects. Draco Malfoy is a rich, personable young man. You would have your own house, a fine mansion to order as you like, rather than living as an unappreciated drudge in another's."  
  
"A fine mansion without love? I would rather live in the gutter with honest affection!"  
  
"Lupin." Startled, Remus swung around to see Severus standing a few feet away, expressionlessly regarding him and Dumbledore. "A word with you, if I might."

Surprised by the disdainful look on Severus' face, he stammered, "Of - of course."  
  
Coldly, Severus said, "I am here to discharge an errand for Andromeda, and I hope that you will excuse any…impertinence. She has become aware that everything is settled for a union between yourself and Mr. Malfoy. As Mr. Malfoy is Mr. Black's nearest male relative and heir, the house at Grimmauld Place should have come to him. She is also aware of your own fondness for the place. Therefore, should you wish it, she is willing to release her claim on the house and deed it over to you - as a wedding present."  
  
Remus usually kept a tight rein over his temper - becoming a beast one day a month made him cautious about losing control - but the day's events were too much. His eyes flashing with anger, he snapped, "Why is everyone assuming that I want to marry Draco Malfoy?" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Dumbledore and Severus stared after him, startled by the display of temper by the normally mild-mannered Lupin. Then Dumbledore turned to Severus and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Severus. It appears that you still possess the uncanny ability to upset young Mr. Lupin."  
  
Severus ground his teeth together and snapped, "And you have the unfortunate ability to exert a great deal of influence over Remus, which I find hard to forgive."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his glasses. "I try to look after the interests of those I care about, yes. Which includes you as well as Remus."  
  
"How could it possibly have been in our bests interests to separate us?" Severus exploded. "To subject us both to pain and loneliness, possibly for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"At least you both are alive," Dumbledore said quietly. "Remus' health has always been fragile. I do not believe that he would have survived, had he chosen to go with you as he wished to do."  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. "Remus is a lot stronger than you, or anyone else, think." He turned on his heel and exited the shop as well.  


* * *

  
Instead of going home, Remus fled to Grimmauld Place, seeking out Andromeda directly. She was involved in redoing the back parlour and looked up in surprise when Remus stormed into the room.  
  
"Remus! What's wrong?"  
  
Remus couldn't maintain his anger in the face of her kind concern. He dropped into an old, rickety chair and covered his face with his hands. "Why, why, does everyone think I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Andromeda sat down in a chair next to Remus and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No!" Remus said emphatically.  
  
Andromeda closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!"  
  
Remus stared at her in surprise. "But I thought you wanted me to marry him!"  
  
"No, but it seemed useless to protest when it appeared you'd made up your mind to marry him." Andromeda gave him a serious look. "It's not common knowledge, but my nephew Draco is in desperate need of money."  
  
Remus blinked. "But the Malfoy fortune - "  
  
"Wasted by his father, spent by Draco himself, or confiscated by the Ministry. No, Draco is close to losing the Malfoy lands, including the Manor. The only thing that has saved him is his status as the Black heir."  
  
Remus frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
"The Black family fortune is considerable - I doubt even Sirius knows the extent of it. One of our ancestors made sure it would remain so, by making the bulk of the fortune untouchable by any member of the family and managed by some of Gringotts shrewdest goblins. Only the interest from the account is available to the head of the family - Sirius, at present. As Draco is the next male and heir, his creditors are willing to wait, knowing that the fortune must come to him - unless Sirius should marry and produce heirs."  
  
"Which is unlikely," Remus said.  
  
"Which has been unlikely until recently."  
  
Remus frowned. "What's changed?" Then suddenly things became clear. He recalled Neville's attentions to Sirius which had escalated over the months while they were away, and Sirius' careless affection for the young man. "Neville!"  
  
Andromeda nodded. "Yes. Draco heard a rumour, evidently, and came to London to check out the situation for himself."  
  
"But why would he be interested in me? I'm not part of the Black family, and I have no claim on the fortune."  
  
"Ah, but you are close to Sirius, and no doubt he hopes that by marrying you, he can keep an eye on Sirius, or remove Neville from the house completely."  
  
Remus shook his head. "But Draco was interested in Harry first."  
  
"Harry is closest to Sirius, and he is Draco's age - of course he was interested in him. But then you came along and…"  
  
"He thought I'd be desperate enough to accept him, no questions asked," Remus said bitterly.  
  
Andromeda covered his hands with her own. "You value yourself too little, Remus. I have no doubt that Draco chose you because you are attractive, intelligent, and have a gentle nature, despite your affliction."  
  
Remus flushed and looked away, unaccustomed to having his praises sung. There was a sudden commotion in the hallway, and Andromeda smiled.  
  
"It sounds as if everyone's back from their shopping trip. Come, they'll cheer you up."  
  
Reluctantly, Remus followed Andromeda into the living room. Several of the Weasley family were back, although Charlie, Penelope, and Fleur were absent. Remus wasn't in a mood for cheerful company, particularly when he saw that Severus was sitting at the writing desk, so when he saw Bill standing alone at the window looking solemn, he went to stand with him.  
  
Bill looked over at him and seemed to be in as pensive a mood as himself. He gave Remus a wry smile and glanced at the crowd at the table. "They're all deep into wedding plans - you're wise to avoid that."  
  
"Aren't you happy about the upcoming weddings?"  
  
Bill shrugged. "I'm happy for Charlie - he's the best of brothers. But I don't understand Penelope at all. She truly loved Percy, you know. I don't see how she could be marrying someone else, only a year after his death."  
  
He showed Remus the picture he held, a wizarding photo of Penelope. "She asked me to have this framed, as a present for Charlie, but I can't. Severus has agreed to do it for me, good fellow that he is." He sighed. "Poor Percy; he wouldn't have forgotten her so soon. It wasn't in his nature."  
  
Remus smiled gently. "It wouldn't be in the nature of anyone who truly loved." He laid his hand on Bill's arm. "You needn't worry."  
  
Bill's smile was wry, and Remus could see his embarrassment that Remus has guessed his own fears that Fleur would forget him as quickly. "Personal experience?" As Remus flushed, he added, "Forgive me, Remus, but a few weeks doesn't seem long enough to generate a life-long passion."  
  
"A few weeks can be a lifetime," Remus said quietly. "But my feelings aren't new ones, although I have very little hope of them being returned."  
  
There was a startled exclamation from the direction of the writing table, and they both glanced over to see Severus with a finger in his mouth.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bill asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine," Severus said shortly. "I cut my finger while attempting to sharpen this bloody quill."  
  
"Are you nearly finished then?"  
  
"A few minutes more." He returned to his parchment, writing more rapidly than before.  
  
Remus turned back to Bill. "About Penelope, don't you think you're being harsh? Her grief for Percy was genuine, but she is young."  
  
"And you think the young aren't as faithful?"  
  
"I wouldn't say unfaithful," Remus corrected. "Young people love passionately, intensely, faithfully - so long as the object of their love is alive and with them. Once their lover is gone, they want to feel love again, to recapture the joy of being in love while they're still young. Whereas those of us who are older continue to love when our lover is gone." He smiled wryly. "Or perhaps we just don't have as much opportunity to find new love."

Bill grinned and shook his head, but he couldn't say anything else as Severus called out, "The letter is ready to be owled, Bill. Shall I do that, or would you like to?"

"You've already done too much, my friend," Bill said, walking over to the desk and smiling at him. "I can manage an owl. Are you heading into town?" he asked as he saw Severus rise and put on his outer cloak. "Would you like to go with me to the post office?"  
  
"Very well." Severus paused to bid farewell to Molly, then left the room with Bill.  
  
A moment later he returned, looking a bit flushed, and muttered something about leaving his quill on the desk. Remus had watched him leave, his heart heavy with the knowledge that Severus despised him again and would likely never speak to him again. He was surprised, then, when Severus deliberately caught his eye and set a piece of parchment on the desk before once more leaving.  
  
Remus' heart gave a sudden lurch and, certain that the parchment was for him, he walked over to the desk. The parchment had been folded in half and bore his name on the outside; with trembling legs, Remus sat down and began to read.  
  
_Remus,_  
  
_Please forgive me if this letter is not welcome, but after hearing your talk with Bill, I had to speak to you, even if I am too much of a coward to do so face to face._  
  
_You spoke to Bill of a love long held but which you were afraid would never be returned. I believe, I hope, that you refer to your feelings for me. I was afraid that, after the way we parted and the words I said to you, you'd never wish to speak to me again, much less trust me with your love. I must tell you this: my heart belongs to you even more than it did when you broke it three years ago. Charlie never had a part of it, cruel as that may sound, nor had I his. I have loved no one but you. I've been unjust, weak, and cruel, but never unfaithful. It is because of you that I left Egypt, because of you that I returned to England._  
  
_I wait in agony for your reply._  
  
_Yours,_  
  
_Severus_  


Remus felt faint with relief, exhilarated by the joy that flooded him. He wanted to laugh, to shout, but he could do neither. As it was, something about his stillness or perhaps his pallor alerted Hermione; he felt her touch on his shoulder and looked up, startled.  
  
"Remus, are you all right? You look so pale!"  
  
Remus flushed and looked around, aware that Molly was also looking at him, concerned. He quickly tucked the letter into his pocket. "It is nothing, really. I just felt a little faint."  
  
"The full moon is next Saturday, isn't it?" she said sympathetically. "You should lie down and rest."  
  
"Yes, I'll do that." He rose and, gently shrugging off offers of company, left the room.  
  
He didn't get far. As he entered the hall, a sound from further down caught his attention and he turned to see Severus standing in the library doorway. For once, all his masks were gone; Severus' heart was in his eyes, hope warring with despair on his face.  
  
Remus found himself walking over to Severus without any conscious decision on his part, his eyes locked on Severus' face. Hesitantly, Severus held out his hand and, without stopping to think, Remus placed his own in it.  
  
There was a heartfelt groan from Severus and then he pulled Remus into the library, shutting and warding the door behind them. Remus went into his arms willingly, returned his kisses with equal fervour, delirious from the joy racing through his blood.  
  
"I tried to forget you," Severus murmured between kisses to Remus' eyes, his nose, his chin, his mouth. "I thought I had. And then I saw you in Ron Weasley's kitchen, and I knew I loved you just as desperately as before. Loved and hated."  
  
"Forgive me," Remus panted between returning his kisses. "I was weak - "  
  
Severus shook his head. "You were torn by your love for me, your friendship for Black, and your respect for Albus. I can't fault you for having too generous a heart - I blame them for being too selfish to let you go. But then," he added with a wry smile, "I know my own selfish nature as well."  
  
"I know my own heart better now," Remus said, "or perhaps I trust it more."  
  
"And me?" Severus asked, looking into his eyes, all seriousness. "Can you trust me?"  
  
"With my life, my heart, my soul," Remus said simply. "Anywhere you go, I want to be with you. Forever."  
  
Severus kissed him again, and they both forgot the world that existed outside the library door.

* * *

  
Remus circulated the party that evening, aware of the dreamy smile on his face and, even more, the marks of pleasure on his body. There were half smiles from some of the guests but he ignored them, knowing that they had guessed the wrong reason for his happy looks.  
  
Dumbledore drew him aside early in the party, the only one who correctly interpreted his languid happiness. "When you make a decision, Remus," he said gravely, "you must stick with it. There is no going back, no place for regrets. If you cannot commit to him with a whole heart, for life, it would be cruel of you to start."  
  
Remus smiled and laid his hand on top of Dumbledore's. "I'm more sure, of both myself and him, than ever. I think we'll be very happy together."  
  
"I think so, too." His shrewd eyes studied Remus. "You are stronger than any of us have thought - I believe that Severus is the only one who has seen that clearly. And, although you may not care for it, you have my blessing."  
  
"I'll always value your good opinion, Albus." Remus felt a presence at his elbow and looked up to see Draco standing there.  
  
"Remus, a word with you, if I might?"  
  
Knowing that this was inevitable, Remus let himself be drawn to a quiet corner of the room. Draco cleared his throat and said, "Have you thought any more about the offer I made?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware of any offer. I am aware, however, that others believe you are in love with me. I am under no such illusion, of course."  
  
Draco's smile faded slightly. "I believe that we could be very happy together."  
  
"You believe that you and the Black fortune will be happy together, and that you and I can keep Sirius from making a foolish mistake," Remus said frankly, and was amused to see Draco's face pale. "I am not a fool, Mr. Malfoy, or a push-over, no matter what people might think."  
  
There was a movement in the doorway, and Remus looked over to see Severus enter the room, with Bill at his side as his second. Remus couldn't help smiling and he felt Draco's sharp eyes on his face.  
  
"Snape," Sirius growled, striding toward him. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was." Severus' eyes met Remus' across the room, and then he turned his attention back to Sirius. "But I have, in fact, come on another matter."  
  
He turned to Remus, who had slowly crossed the room to him. "We've both been offered jobs with Gringotts - at the dig site in Egypt. They need us there as soon as possible - the day after Christmas, if that is acceptable to you."  
  
Before Remus could reply, Sirius snapped, "Why on earth would Remus want to go anywhere with you, Snape?"  
  
With a triumphant look in his eyes, Severus turned back to Sirius. "Because Remus has accepted my proposal of marriage."  
  
There was silence in the room, and Sirius turned to Remus, a horrified look in his eyes. "Remus - this can't be true! You can't possibly love Snape!"  
  
"But I do," Remus said, holding his hand out to Severus. "I'm ready to go anytime - you do plan on marrying me before we leave, don't you?"  
  
To the surprise of everyone there, Severus smiled at him, a full, genuine smile few but Remus had seen. "You know me too well. The Minister is waiting at Grimmauld Place to marry us, and Andromeda and the Weasleys have prepared a lavish feast. All that is lacking is you."  
  
Remus returned his grin. "I've already packed; my bag is waiting in the hallway." He leaned closer to Severus and murmured, "And yes, I know you - as well as you know me."  
  
Severus squeezed his hand, then turned to look at the stunned assembly. "You are all invited to attend the wedding." He looked over at Sirius. "Even you, Black. But if you dare to make an objection, I shall have no compunction about hexing your mouth shut for a month."  
  
Deciding it was time to leave before the two pulled their wands, Remus turned to Sirius and said, "If you can't come to see me married, at least be happy for me, Sirius." Then, holding Severus' hand proudly in his for all to see, Remus walked out of the house. And for the first time in his life, his destiny was in his own hands.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was beating down fiercely onto the desert sand. Under the shelter of the awning, Remus carefully finished addressing a letter to Dumbledore. The headmaster's last note had been full of news, some good and some not. The Weasleys' double-wedding had gone off without a hitch, and both couples were off on their honeymoons. The school was doing well although, alas, another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed - he had hopes that Charlie and Penelope would jointly accept the position.  
  
Neither Sirius nor Harry had attended Remus' wedding, although many of their guests had abandoned their party for the wedding instead. Shortly after Remus and Severus had left England, Neville had also left the house - eloped with Draco Malfoy. Harry and Sirius had had a terrible argument, and Harry had left as well. He'd tried out for, and had been accepted, as Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, and Ron had high hopes for the team's success that year.  
  
Remus sighed at the thought of Sirius in his now empty and lonely house, but he had no regrets. It was time that all of them found lives of their own, even Sirius.

He set the letter aside and turned back to the site log, carefully making an entry in it regarding the latest find. So absorbed was he in it that only the brush of lips on his cheek alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.  
  
Remus looked up at his husband and smiled. Severus had acquired an even darker tan - as had Remus - and the lines around his eyes had nearly vanished as he basked in unaccustomed happiness for the first time in his life. Remus brushed his fingers over those lingering lines and then his lips, feeling the smile widen on them.  
  
"Calling a halt, then?"  
  
Severus nodded. "The goblins aren't happy, but they'd be much less happy if their crew passed out from the heat. We'll resume later this afternoon, when it's cooler."  
  
He leaned closer, kissing Remus' lips, and murmured, "Bill has returned to the villa with Fleur for lunch. Perhaps we should follow their example?"  
  
Remus grinned. "I could certainly eat something." Severus chuckled and kissed Remus again, then drew him up from his chair. Hand-in-hand, wrapped in perfect contentment, they Apparated home.


End file.
